The Lion and the Lamb
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: What would you do if the one person you loved more than anything in this world, is the one person that can kill you in an instant, yet you can't seem to stay away? Being in love with a vampire isn't easy, and Jude Harrison is about to figure that out.
1. Prologue

If any of you have read my bio on my profile you could see that Twilight (by Stephenie Meyer) is my FAVORITE book of all time. And right now I'm reading the sequel New Moon. Anyways, the whole time I was reading it I could picture Jude and Tommy as Bella and Edward.

After I finished it (which was in 4 DAYS) I told myself..."Self, this would be a _great_ FF. Why not write one based on the book"...so it took me a while to figure everything out. So this is total AU and there are new characters involved. NO ONE is related unless otherwise told. I say this because of the relationship Darius and Portia have in this. It's such a great book and I've been waiting to finish one of my stories so I can write this. I think it's one of my best. At least, I hope it is.

Summary: There were three things I was positive about. 1) Tommy was a vampire, 2) There was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part of him was-that thirsted for my blood, and 3) I was unconditionally and irrevocably _in love _with him.

When Jude moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father, she meets a boy named Tommy Quincy. They start a relationship that is far from normal and comfortable. But when Tommy saves Jude's life, she realizes it was totally impossible for him to do that. She has quetions and finds the answers from an old friend. But even with the truth and the dangers hanging over her, Jude will never leave Tommy's side. People do crazy things when they're in love

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Well...I own the book, but not the story.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

There I laid on the cold ground. The hunter had fire in his golden eyes as he readied to strike. I knew it was the end. Surely it was a good way to die; if it was in the place of someone that you loved more than life itself. It was almost honorable. At least, I knew I wasn't dying in vain. I hope he understands. I hope they all do. The hunter smiled that perfect smile. How could something so evil look so beautiful and perfect?

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

Here it was, and I _was_ ready. I was ready for whatever he wanted. Then, he strikes.

* * *

I know that was EXTREMELY short, but don't worry. More WILL be coming SOON!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Back to Forks

OMG! I did not know I was going to get such a response from everyone. That's so great!! Well then, I guess I'll continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to Forks 

I was sprinting through the airport as my mother, Victoria, staggered behind. Once I reached my gate, and she caught her breath, she asked me the same question she has been asking me all month. "Jude, are you positive you want to go?" she asked still try to get he breathing under control.

"Yes mom, I really _want _to go," I urged.

I wasn't a very good liar. But I told this lie so frequently lately that it was starting to sound more and more convincing each time. I hugged my mom tightly as I heard the boarding call for my flight. Once I pulled away I could see her trying to hold back some tears. It took a lot not to roll my eyes at her. I knew she was scared but I was old enough to make my own choices. "Okay then. But call me and e-mail me once you get there," she sniffled.

I nodded my head and kissed her on the cheek they called my flight number again. I boarded the plain and was lucky enough to have the window seat. Two other ways sat next to me and we were off. It was about a two hour ride from Santa Barbra, California to Forks, Washington. I was going to Forks to live with my father Stuart. The last time I had seen him was when I was 12. I spent the summer with him and I never went back. Forks wasn't the place for me. I live in California and I was use to the sun, and the beaches. In Forks, it would _always_ rain; even at summer time. I hated the rain, so I wasn't too excited to be going there. But that wasn't the only thing I wasn't too happy about.

Stuart and I had a very awkward relationship. It was not like we didn't love each other; it was just that we were two different people. Truthfully, we were strangers to each other. I was very close to my mother, but I had never actually spent "quality time" with Stuart enough to get to know him and vice versa.

The plane ride was a long two hours. Mostly because the guys next to me were trying to flirt with me and they were doing a horrible job. I put on my mp3 player and fell asleep listening to The Diary of Jane, by Breaking Benjamin.

The blonde headed guy shook me awake when the pilot announced we were landing. I turned off my mp3 as instructed and prepared to land in the no-sunshine town. Maybe I was making a mistake. After going through baggage claim I saw Stuart waiting for me by his '96 Oldsmobile. "Hey Jude!" he yelled over the crowd. I forced a smile and picked up my bag. I finally made it to his car as he popped open the trunk. I put my two bags in and Stuart gave me a gauche one-arm hug.

"Hey Stu-um, dad," I said uneasily. I wasn't allowed to call him Stuart to his face. That was going to take some getting use to. We went into the car and he put the radio on lightly. Everything I'm Not, by The Veronicas was playing. "So, how's your mom?" he inquired as we curved into the highway. I could tell he was still very much in love with my mom. For some reason it made me feel uncomfortable.

"She's fine," I answered flatly. The rest of the ride to Forks was pretty silent. Stuart didn't put much of his emotions out there. That's something that I had inherited from him. Both of us were very cautious about putting our emotions for everyone to see. I did not wear my heart on my sleeve to say the least. One thing I was wondering was about the car Stuart promised me. I figured he was trying to buy my affection or appreciation, but I didn't protest. "Dad, when are we going to get my car?" I asked slowly.

He looked over at me and smiled shyly. "It's already at the house. I bought it before you came," he said. What? How could he buy my car without me even picking one out? I looked at him a bit confused. He saw this and continued. "Do you remember Billy Spiederman? He use to go fishing with us." He said.

"Um, no, should I?" I asked.

"I figured not. Well, he had an old mustang. He was willing to sell it to me for cheap. I thought it was the perfect car for you."

"How old is it?"

Stuart turned away before looking back at the rode. I hope it isn't that bad.

"He bought it around the '70s."

"Is that when it was made?"

"No, it's a '67."

A '67? That's not old…that's ancient. I tried to smile and thanked him. Billy; now I remembered him. He was one of the Native Americans that lived on the reserves, right outside of Forks. I think it's called La Push. I also remember a snobby little brat named Vincent. Ugh, he was always tugging on my hair and pinching me. I hated him. I think he was a couple years younger than me.

We finally arrived at my new home and the Mustang in the driveway. My eyes lit up. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Actually, it was awesome.

"Dad! It's perfect!" I screeched as I stepped out of the car. It was baby blue, and had an odd odor. It smelled like stale french fries and Frebeeze. That could get out in no time. I sat in the driver's seat grinning like a kid in a candy shop. After my big scene with the mustang I took my bags and went to my new room. This I remembered too. My dad hadn't changed it since the last time I'd been here. It still had the purple walls and the wooden floor. My full size bed even had to same purple and blue bed set. The books on the shelves were collecting dust and the computer on my desk seemed like it wasn't being used for years. My favorite part of my room was the bay window with the window seat.

I put my bags on the bed and walked over to sit down. I looked out at the woods behind the house. There was so much green; so much rain. Ugh! This is going to take some getting used to. But I didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon. I got up and started to put my clothes in the closet and the drawers. One thing about Stuart was that he didn't hover. He left me alone, and I appreciated it very much. Once everything was in its rightful place I flopped down on my bed. This was it. This was my new home. Suddenly, I cried.

* * *

So0o0o0o...how was it? Totally awful? Totally awesome? REVIEW!!


	3. Head First

You guys are so awesome!! I love all of your reviews and I'm so happy that you like. I do encourage all of you to read th book and I highly think that if you like romance, fantasy, vampires, and novels then thisis the book foryou. Anyways, here's Chapter 3...

* * *

Chapter 3: Head First

I woke up plenty of times last night. The pounding rain on the roof and the howling wind isn't exactly the best thing to sleep to. I got up tremendously tired. After I took a shower, got changed, and brushed my teeth I went downstairs for some breakfast. I saw Stuart eating an omelet and another one on a plate for me. I sat across from him and took a bite. "I didn't know you could cook," I said as I swallowed another bite.

"I can't," he laughed, "I can only cook eggs. I usually just eat take out or something. And I have no time to cook anyway, because of my job."

Stuart was the town sheriff and his job was hectic. He didn't come home until 7 and sometimes even later. But I couldn't imagine living all those years just on take-out. I'm surprise he's as healthy as he is. "Why don't I cook for you?" I offered. Victoria was an excellent cook and she showed me everything I know. "You don't have to go through all that trouble," he said.

"It's ok. Mom taught me how to cook and man can't live on take-out alone." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I want you to be as comfortable here as you possibly can."

"Dad, really, it's ok. I have to get to school, but thanks for the omelet. It was delicious."

He waved goodbye as I walked out the door. I wanted to get to the school early so I knew where my classes were. I went into my mustang and it still had the same odor. When I turned on the ignition the engine made a loud roaring sound and it made me jump. I was going to turn on the radio but realized there wasn't one. I shook my head and pulled out of the driveway. It took me a while to find the school. It was right off the highway like mostly everything was. The only reason I knew where it was, was because of the sign that said Forks High. I drove through and looked at it.

Where were the metal detectors, and the fences with barb wire? Where was the feeling that you were in prison? It didn't even look like a school to me. Some kids were already here and I was trying to find a parking place. I saw a building that had the word 'Office' on it and I parked in front of it. Since no other cars were here, I wasn't sure I was allowed to park here or not. I got out of my mustang clutching to my raincoat as the rain feel hard on my head. I went inside and saw a red-headed lady looking and typing at her computer.

I walked up to the desk hoping she could help me. She just looked at me with questioning eyes. "Um, I'm, uh, Judith Harrison." Suddenly her eyes went huge. I should have known people were going to know me here. Stuart is very popular with everyone around here. Unlike me, he's a people person with great social skills. Also being the best sheriff helped his reputation. "You're Sheriff Harrison's daughter?" she asked. I nodded my head. "We've been expecting you. I have your schedule right here."

She looked through a file cabinet and handed me a yellow sheet of paper with my classes on them. Then she handed me a map so I could get around. "Now, let your teachers sign your schedule where it says 'Signature' and come back at the end of the day. Good luck!" she said happily. I nodded and thanked her as I walked out and went back into my car. I found a parking space finally and I just sat in my car looking at the kids talking and laughing. I heard the rain come down harder on the roof of my car and finally got out.

My first class was at building 2. It was English 3. I just hoped that none of my teachers would make me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. My first teacher was Mrs. Brown. She just introduced me to the class, signed my sheet and pointed to a desk in the back. Everyone started to stare and whisper. It was getting pretty annoying and embarrassing. The guy that was sitting next to me started to talk to out of the blue. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a Fall Out Boy shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. He also had faded blue jeans and black converses on. "Hi, my name's Jamie," he said, "Your Judith Harrison, aren't you?"

"Um, Jude," I corrected him.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked.

"I've only been here two days. So I don't really know. But, I don't like the rain too much."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

Jamie and I had Spanish together so he walked me to building 4. Jamie was friendly, but maybe a little too friendly. I wanted to be invisible and it seemed like everyone knew who I was. My classes went by ok, and I sat with a group of kids. The girl from my Algebra 2 class-who I have forgotten her name-introduced me to them and I felt a little uneasy. People in the lunch room were talking about me. I could hear them whisper. A table caught my eye that was right across from us. The kids their all had lunch trays full of food, but weren't eating it. "Who are they?" I asked the girl from my math class. She followed my gaze. "Oh, those are the Quincies. That's Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Shay, and Karma." She answered. Oh! Kat! That's her name!

I looked at their faces carefully. The one that Kat said was Tommy turned around and looked at me curiously. I should've probably turned away but I didn't. I just kept staring. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. Their pale faces and their golden eyes were almost…hypnotizing. Tommy stared back at the rest of the group. "They don't look related," I noticed.

"They're not," Kat started, "Darius and Portia Quincy adopted all of them. They moved here a couple of years ago from Alaska."

"They're all…good looking," I responded still staring at them.

"I know right! Especially the boys!" she winked at me, "But all of them are taken. Shay and Karma, and Sadie and Kwest."

"What about Tommy?"

"Apparently, he doesn't find any girl in this school interesting."

I bit my lip to contain my smile. I'm guessing Kat had gotten turned down by him. Tommy looked at me again, but this time his gaze wasn't curious. He was glaring at me. I flinched with surprise. He seemed so angry with me, and I've never even met him before. He stood up viciously and threw away his uneaten food and stormed out of the cafeteria.

My next class was Biology in building 1. Mr. Homer signed my paper and introduced me to the class. Again, the whispers started again. Then I saw Tommy. Just great and he was giving me that glare again. Just my luck, Mr. Homer told me to sit next to him. He was supposed to be my lab partner. I sat down, not sure what to do. Suddenly Tommy moved his seat to the very end of the lab table, and he sat at the end of his chair. What did I do? What did I do to make this person so mad? His eyes were dark, almost black and he didn't look my way at all. Through the whole class his hands were holding on to the edge of the seat and his knuckles were whiter than his skin.

The bell rang and Tommy ran out of the class. I was so confused. Jamie came up to me and looked at me curiously. "What did you to do to, Quincy?" Jamie asked.

I looked up at him. "You mean, he doesn't always act that way?" I asked. Jamie shook his head. "That's the maddest I've ever seen him." I was secretly hoping that it was just the way he would always be. But I guess I was wrong. I tried to convince myself that maybe he was just having a really, _really, _bad day. Before I went home I went to the office so I could hand in the signatures. I walked through the door and saw Tommy talking to the red-headed lady. "I know it's late in the semester, but I need to change my Biology class. It's extremely necessary," he said frantically.

You have got to be _kidding _me. What in heaven's name did I do to deserve this? I accidentally coughed and Tommy's whole body tensed up. He turned his head slowly and his black eyes met my blue ones. He turned back to red-head and said, "I know it's impossible. Thank you anyway." He turned around and he stopped when he saw me. I took a hint and moved out of the way. I handed in my paper and went home. I still have to face it tomorrow. I have to face Tommy. I heard the rain pounding on the roof again as I laid on my bed. Ugh! I _hate_ Forks.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it and I hope everyone reveiws!! I don't know when Chatper 4 is coming up since school starts up tomorrow, but I will try my best. But homework comes first...unfortunately.


	4. Confusion or Illusion?

Hey everyone! Okay, someone (and you know who you are) told me that I need to put more of me and less of Stephenie into this story and she was absolutely right. So now, this is my version of Twilight in a better perspective. I like this better anyway. It's more Jude, and it was more fun to write. Well here you go...Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion or Illusion?

Have you ever been so excited or prepared for something, and then all of sudden it all comes crashing down? That's what happened to me today. I was walking to the cafeteria with Kat, and she was talking about some boy band. I was secretly practicing my speech to Tommy Quincy (AKA: Mr. I'm-gonna-glare-at-you-because-I-want-to guy). I don't care who he is, he had no right to treat me like I was a disease. So I'm walking in the cafeteria ready to tell him off, and he's not there. What the heck? Is my luck that bad? The rest of his family is, but does he have the decency to be here when I'm ready to yell at him? Noooo, of course not, you know why? Because he was the great Tommy Quincy.

"Jude, are you even listening to me?" Kat interrupted my little voice in my head.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to go the beach."

"Who's going?" I wasn't really sure if going to the beach would be such a great idea in Forks. I didn't even know they _had_ a beach.

"Me, Jamie, Eden, Angaline, Wally, and Kyle," she informed me.

"Forks actually has a beach?"

"It's not in Forks, it's in Palatka. The weather is supposed to be warm and no rain. So do you want to come?"

"I guess."

Why not? I had nothing better to do anyway. I looked around the cafeteria as we waited in line for our food. Still no sign of Tommy. Did I really bother him so much that he just…left? No, of course not, he's probably just…sick or something. I'll tell him off tomorrow. Jamie and I walked to Biology together and he was trying to hold a conversation with me.

"Did you do your homework last night?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um, yea, why?" I replied.

"I did not get it at all. I wasn't sure how to draw a diagram of a cell," he continued, "and I also couldn't label anything. And what is the plasma membrane has to do with a cell anyway?"

"It's located on the outside of a cell," I lectured as he looked at me like I was some kind of nerd.

"I could help you," I continued.

His eyes lit up like a boy he just got his first bike on Christmas day. "Help?"

"Yea, you know…like a tutor?" I was hoping I wouldn't regret this. Jamie looked a little _too_ happy.

"That would be awesome!" he said as we walked in class as soon as the bell rang. I took my seat hoping to see Tommy, but unfortunately he wasn't there. I still have tomorrow. Hell, I have all of my life now.

A week passed and still no sign of Tommy. _'It's not me, it's not me,' _I kept telling myself. He couldn't have left because of me, right? I mean, I didn't even do anything. He was the one with the problem. Still I couldn't help thinking that it might be some of my doing. I parked my precious mustang and stepped out of the door. I looked around the parking lot hoping to find Kat or Jamie, but then I found someone else. It was Tommy, and he was leaning against his car. Before he could notice me and turned away, put on my hood and walked towards the auditorium. So what, now he decides to come back? Perfect timing when I totally forgot my speech I was going to give him. Who am I kidding? I probably wouldn't be able to do it once I saw that glare anyway.

In Math class, Mrs. Garrison was giving a lecture on simplifying radicals with variables and I wasn't really paying attention. In Santa Barbara, we've already learned this. It was basically review for me. Kat, who was sitting behind me, leaned over her desk to whisper in my ear. "So, are you still on for next Saturday?" she asked. I nodded my head so I wouldn't get caught talking. "What about this Saturday?" Kat continued. I turned around and gave her a confused look.

"What's this Saturday?" I was very curious. She looked at me like I had 4 heads.

"It's the dance silly," she replied.

"Oh, I don't dance," I said honestly.

"What?" she shouted loudly. Mrs. Garrison turned around and hushed us. Kat said that she'll talk to me more at lunch.

I really didn't want to go to some dance. I'm not that good of a dancer, and there's not really anyone I want to go with. Jamie would most likely ask me. Not that Jamie wasn't a great friend, but that's all he was. He was an awesome _friend_. I couldn't imagine me and him making googly-faces at each other. Eww, that's just a little too weird.

When lunch finally came around I saw Tommy there. I tried not to look but for some reason this guy interest me so much. I decided-since he wasn't given me that I'm-going-to-kill-you glare-I would walk over to him and tell him off. I might have forgotten my speech, but I didn't forget how mad I was. I stood up and Kat and Jamie looked at me funny as I walked over to the Quincies' table. I went up to Tommy and the rest of his family left. Did I do something wrong? Tommy looked up at me curiously.

"Uh, hi," I fidgeted, "I'm…"

"Jude," he finished for me. I looked at him surprised.

"Why did you call me Jude?" I asked.

"Do you prefer Judith?"

"No, it's just that…you're the first one who has called me Jude without me needing to correct you."

I smiled and he smiled back. I quickly wiped the smile off remembering why I was here.

"Okay, so what's your problem?" I blurted out.

"Problem?" he asked as if he knew what I was talking about.

"The first day I was here you gave me this death glare and now you're acting…nice," I responded.

"Would you rather me act mean to you?"

"Well…no but…"

"Okay then. I'll see you in bio."

He stood up and went outside the cafeteria. What the hell was going on with this guy? I looked around a little embarrassed and took my seat next to Kat and Jamie as always.

When lunch was over, I wasn't exactly excited to go to Mr. Homer's class. I was a little scared of Tommy. I think he might be bi-polar or something. I didn't notice how slow I was walking to class until I heard the bell ring and I was still in the hallway. I ran outside and tripped on the way. I finally came running into class and I saw everyone laugh at me as I tripped through the door. I blushed heavily and Mr. Homer looked at me in a mean way. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Harrison," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I took my seat next to Tommy. Something was different this time though. He was still at the edge of the seat, but he was looking at me in amusement. I started to glance at him wondering if he would stop. I tried to listen whatever the teacher was saying but it was hard when you have someone staring at you the way Tommy was doing. When Mr. Homer finally finished his lecture I started to copy notes. Tommy did the same but still stared at me as he wrote. How could he do that? I would start writing off the lines.

"What?" I demanded, finally having enough.

"Nothing," he muttered under his breath.

Yea right. "The why do you keep staring at me?"

"You're very pretty," he whispered clearly.

I smiled and blushed. Then he moved more to the edge of the seat. Um, okay? I didn't care to ask, at least not quite at that moment.

"Uh, um, thanks," I stuttered. He nodded his head and continued to write his notes. I still looked at me at occasions. After about 10 minutes Tommy finally broke the silence. "So, why did you move to Forks? I mean, really, of all places, what made you come here, from California?" he asked.

I looked at him weird. "How did you know I was from California?" I requested.

"C'mon Jude, who _doesn't _talk about you?" he laughed as I joined in weakly.

"My mom got remarried to this guy named Don," I answered him.

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that. He's on business trips a lot because he's a lawyer and my mom likes to go with him. I don't really like traveling a lot and my mom said that she would stay with me while Don was off in Europe or whatever. But I could tell that she missed him terribly.

"So I decided to be the good daughter and move out here with Stuart, my dad. That way, since I'm here, my mom doesn't have to worry about me being alone."

"But you don't like it here in Forks," he assumed.

"Honestly, it's not really my favorite place in the world."

"So you suffered your own happiness for your mom's?" He seemed intrigued by this.

"My mom is my best friend. I would do anything for her," I said.

Tommy smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. And that is the day me and Tom Quincy started one of the weirdest friendships in mankind.

* * *

Weird right? Try reading the book. -lol- REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. How to Save a Life

This is a really short update. But it's really good. The story is actually starting to get MORE interesting. yea! 4 day weekends are always the best!! Thank you for the great reviews. I'm surprised this became such a big hit! If any of you haven't read my story One More Chance, I suggest you do, since a lot of people love it, and that has been my best hit since Flashback! Oh, I forgot to tell you that I finished New Moon in 3 days (and it's 563 pages), and it was good. Not as good as Twilight, but I LOVE it!! For those of you who have read Twilight, there's gonna be one called Midnight Sun and it's basically Twilight in Edward's version.

* * *

Chapter 5: How to Save a Life

Tommy and I started to talk a lot more. He walked me to all of my classes today and labs were a lot more fun. I still talked to Jamie and Kat. Kat wanted to know everything about Tommy and Jamie hated the mention of his name. It was Tuesday and everyone was talking about the dance. I decided I would go to Palatka to shop a little bit. I needed some new clothes anyway. It was snowing today and I hated snow even worse than the rain. I put my hood over my head and almost slipped on the ice on the parking lot.

I looked around the parking lot trying to find Tommy. I finally saw him and he smirked at me. Soon his face turned into fear. The same with his entire family. They were all looking like they saw some horrific event. I turned to see what they were looking at and froze in my spot. There was a van sliding on the ice coming towards. The smart thing to do was to move, but even if I did, I wouldn't have time to. It came so fast but it was like slow motion for me. I closed my eyes tightly ready for the sudden impact.

Suddenly, I felt my head hit the cement and my whole body go numb. The van was still coming towards me and then I saw Tommy standing in front of me. He stopped the van with just his hands before it hit me. I closed my eyes about to fade away but Tommy shook me. "Don't fall asleep Jude. You have to stay awake," he instructed me.

I forced my eyes open to see him cradling me. It felt like my head was against a hard rock. I heard a few gasps and someone yelling, "Get Kyle! He's still in the van! Then call the paramedics!" I blinked a few times until everything registered in my mind. Tommy had just stopped a van with his bare hands. How did he even make it over to my side in those two seconds? He was basically on the other side of the parking lot. "What happened?" I choked out.

"You almost got ran over, that's what happened," Tommy said, "Are you alright?"

I tried to lift my head up, but I feel right back down into Tommy's arms. My head hurt like hell.

"How did you get over here?" I questioned.

"I was standing right next to you Jude," he answered me. His tone was more serious now.

I tried to get up again, and Tommy finally released me from his cold hands. He helped me sit up and my head was throbbing. Everyone was moving around us. "You were…you were over there," I suddenly remembered. I pointed to his car on the other side of the parking lot.

His expression went hard and serious. It almost frightened me. "No, I wasn't," he said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes you were. I saw you"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I was right next to you and then pulled you out of the way." His intense gaze never left my face. He was trying to shut me up; I could tell.

"No," I said sternly. I wasn't about to stand down. He doesn't know who he's dealing with.

"Please Jude," he pleaded.

"Why?"

"Just trust me," he said softly as it sent a surge through my body.

"Only if you _promise _to explain later," I demanded.

His jaw tightened and he grinded his teeth. "Fine."

The paramedics came to me and told me not to move. They examined my head and put me on the stretcher. I didn't see why I needed to be put on one. I was completely fine, I just had a bad headache, and I was extremely exhausted.

I closed my eyes and felt someone shake me awake again. I opened my eyes, irritated and saw Tommy sitting by my bedside in the hospital. I looked around taking in my surroundings. My head was bandaged up. "How are you feeling?" Tommy asked in his perfect velvet voice.

"I feel…confused," I answered honestly, "Where's Stuart?"

"My father is talking to him right now. He came in panicking."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Suddenly I saw Kyle coming through the hospital doors on a stretcher. He had cuts and bruises all over him. I felt incredible as they put him on the bed beside me.

"Jude! I am _so _sorry. And Tommy, I didn't see you there! I just lost control." He exclaimed.

"Hey, no worries," Tommy said.

I doctor walked in and I was mesmerized. He was tall and black with an intense gaze just like Tommy's. His smile was incredibly gorgeous as he walked up to me. I tried to keep myself from staring.

"Hi, Jude Harrison?" the doctor ask.

"Yes, that's me," I said.

"My name is Dr. Quincy," he said shaking my hands. I smiled at him as he smiled back. "Your X-rays are perfectly fine. You might have a slight concussion, but you'll be fine."

"Does that mean I get to go back to school now?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today. Your dad is in the waiting room. Just go home with him, and get some rest. You should be fine in the morning."

"Okay, thank you."

Dr. Quincy nodded his head and went to check on Kyle. Afterwards he went back outside. Tommy smiled at me and then patted my hand.

"Well, I better get going back to school," he said getting up to leave.

"Oh no, you don't. You promised me an explanation and I intend to get it." I demanded.

"Jude please, not now," he said leaving the room.

I got up from the hospital bed and followed him. If he thinks he can get away from me that easily then he has another thing coming. I grab his arm to stop him and he looked at me with his harden expression. "What? What do you want from me Jude?" he said impatiently.

"I want the truth," I said.

"You hit your head pretty hard," he implied.

"Listen, when I got out of my car I saw you next to yours. You were about 10 cars away from me and in two seconds you push my away from a van that's about to crash into me. Then all of a sudden it comes to me again and it should've crushed my legs but you stop it with your bare hands. I saw you lift it up and the dents in the van…" I trailed off knowing how crazy I was sounding.

"You think I lifted the van?" he said, acting like I was insane. Maybe I was, after all, I did hit my head pretty hard. No, I know what I saw. Soon I saw Stuart calling after me. I turned my head to see him walking towards me. I turned around to scowl at Tommy but he wasn't there anymore. There was something not right about this whole thing. He didn't know it yet, but Tommy didn't know who he was dealing with. I was going to figure it out.

After saying it about 50 times I convinced Stuart that I was fine and he let me go to my room. I laid in my bed trying to think of the different possibilities of how Tommy could've save my life like he did. My head started to hurt again, so I took some Tylenol and went to sleep.

* * *

Man, it was really hard to get that away from Stephenie, so I hope it turned out ok. This is one of my fav chapters in Twilight (chapter 13: confessions, being number 1). If you want to know more about Twilght go visit Please review!!


	6. The Pariah

Hey guys!! I had to re-read Twilight again because I had to remember everything. And it was TOTALLY awesome to do it again. I understood a lot more. Anyways, I know that this is a little short but it's a filler. Really necessary! Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 6: The Pariah

Ugh! I am going to scream sooner or later! Tommy Quincy is…is…I can't even think of the word. He hasn't talked to me at all today. I swear it's because he doesn't want me to find out about what happened yesterday. It's just like him to not give you an explanation. I'm talking to Kat in Algebra because we have a substitute. We both already did the work so it's basically a free day.

"So is it true that you see your whole life flashes before your eyes?" Kat asks.

"So true! But it was very boring," I reply. We both laugh at my answer. I continue, "Which is way I can't wait to go to the beach next Saturday."

"Well, have you thought anything about the dance?"

"Um, a couple of guys have asked me but I'm not going. I need to go to Palatka anyway. I have to go shopping."

"Ok, but you don't know what you're missing. So how's your hero?" I look at her weird, "You know…Tommy," she said. My heart jumped a bit when I heard his name.

"Please don't let me get started," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy is the most confusing person I know. It's like…ok…I ask him one question and he gets all like 'God Jude, just trust me'," I mimicked in a low voice. "I mean I hardly even know him, how am I supposed to trust him? Not only that, but ever since the accident, he's been totally ignoring me and it's pissing me off."

"Sound like someone has a little crush," she smiled.

"Ha! A crush? Kat, I hardly even know the guy," I said trying to convince her…and myself. We hear the bell ring and we get up to go to lunch.

During lunch Jamie came up to me while Kat was in the bathroom. I knew he wanted to ask me to the dance. He was beating around the bush and it took him forever to at least bring up the dance this Saturday.

"Are you going?" I ask him.

"Yea. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go with me," he stated. I looked behind him and saw Tommy. Why does he look so mad? I should be the one that's mad. He is the one that won't talk to me. I looked closer and found he wasn't looking at me with hatred, he was looking at Jamie. "Um, Jude?"

I snapped out of it and looked at Jamie, "Huh? Oh, um, yea, I can't. I have to go into Palatka this Saturday to go shopping," I said.

"Oh," he said disappointed and looked at the floor, "Okay then."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked at Tommy again and he had a very arrogant smirk on his face. Was he happy because I said 'no' to Jamie? Wait, he couldn't have possibly heard us from the distance we were at. So what was his problem? I got my food that contained pizza, mash potatoes, corn, and a coke. I sat down next to Eden and Kat. They were talking about the dance as I started to eat my food. I saw Tommy glance at me and I was getting really annoyed. I pushed my hair to the side so he couldn't see me as well.

Jamie and I walked to Biology together talking about how he was going to ask Kat to the dance. I told him it was a great idea and that I wouldn't mind. He didn't seem to like that it didn't faze me. Again, Tommy was at the end of the table acting like I wasn't even there. Mr. Homer kept asking me if I was ok and if I needed any extensions on any of my homework. I might've hit my head but that didn't make me stupid. I told him 'no thanks' but he insisted. I smiled sweetly at him and rolled my eyes when he went back to his desk.

I heard a slight chuckle from the left of me thinking it was Tommy, but then I saw Jamie. He rolled his eyes playfully and I laughed with him. Again, Tommy had a death glare and his fist clutched up. I eyed his hand suspiciously but brushed it off. After the labs-which I did all by myself-I went to sit next to Jamie as his lab partner, Simon, went to the bathroom. Jamie and I were having a great time and I heard a growl behind me. No doubt it was from Tommy. Mr. Homer told me to go back to my seat so we could go over the lab. The bell rang and Tommy ran out.

I parked my mustang in the driveway when I finally came home. Stuart still wasn't back from work so I decided to start my homework. Mr. Homer might've given me an extension but the rest of the teachers didn't share any sympathy. I couldn't believe how many people actually came up to me today and asked me how I was doing. It made me feel like I was famous. I'm not sure if I liked that or not. I went to the computer to start on my report for English. We had a write a paper on Romeo and Juliet. I went online it said I have 3 unread messages.

From: hiddenworld

From: islandoflostsouls

From: vicki67luvsdon

I rolled my eyes at the last one. That's the 8th time my mom has changed her screen name. Hiddenworld was Kyle, and I didn't know who islandoflostsouls was. I clicked on the last one.

_Dear Jude,_

_I have been worried sick about you. You have been there for at least 3 weeks and I haven't heard a word. I told you to call me and email me once you got there and nothing. Don might get the job in Europe and I hope so. All this moving around is great, but sometimes I want to just settle down. Anyway, please call me or reply as soon as you can and tell me if you're ok._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

I sighed and hit the reply button. She was going to live all the way in Europe?

_Dear Mom,_

_Sorry I haven't been contacting you. I was really busy trying to get settled in. Everything is ok. Of course it's raining. It's a little hard to sleep at night but I'm getting used to it. Stuart is ok, and I'm cooking for him. Thanks again for the cooking lessons. –lol- Europe…wow! Tell Don I said hi and that I wish him some luck. Well, I have to get going back to my report for English._

_I love you,_

_Jude_

I clicked on hiddenworld and Kyle's message.

_Jude,_

_Hey! It's me, Kyle! I just wanted to say sorry again. I just lost control and I didn't know what to do. I'm going to be out of school for a while but I should be back in 2 weeks. Tell Tommy that I said sorry too, and I hope you're doing ok. Does your head hurt still? I promise I will make this up to you. I know! I'll take you to prom…how does that sound? G2g! Write back ASAP!_

_Kyle_

What is with these people? I don't dance, I can't dance. Kyle really needed to get over himself. I was fine and Tommy was fine, so he had to stop saying 'sorry' to me.

_Dear Kyle,_

_Hey. I'm glad to hear that you're doing better. My head does still hurt a bit but all in all I'm just fine. You don't have to take me to prom. I don't dance anyway. Tommy is just fine too. So quit apologizing, I promise I won't be mad at you. I never was. It was all just bad timing and the ice. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jude_

I decided not to click on the last one since I didn't know who it was. But I didn't delete it, just in case.

Around six Stuart finally came home. I was just setting up the food on the table. Stuart and I had a comfortable dinner with little conversations on the side. Our relationship was getting a lot better. I liked that too.

"Hey dad, do you know the Quincies?" I asked as I washed the dishes.

"Of course! Darius and Portia Quincy are wonderful people and their kids are very good." He responded.

I grumbled a bit. Tommy must be a black sheep or something. He didn't seem so great. "But Billy doesn't like them too much," Stuart continued.

"Why?"

"He just doesn't. He hasn't given me a reason. One time he told me they might be dangerous. I don't know what he's talking about. Because of Dr. Quincy, we have a lot of people still alive today. I don't see what's up with Billy. He's my oldest friend, but that's one thing we'll disagree on." My dad rambled.

After dinner I took a shower, changed into sweats and a tank top. I sat on my bed thinking of what my dad said. Why would Billy think the Quincies were dangerous? They didn't seem so. Yes, Tommy was a jerk, but not dangerous. I laid my head on the pillow and kept the covers under me. It was too hot to put on blankets. That night, was the first of many nights, I dreamt of Tommy Quincy.

* * *

You like it? I hope so! Please leave some wonderful reviews!!


	7. Face to Face Again

Chapter 7: Face to Face Again

My dream was a little…weird, to say the least. I was lost in all this tall grass. As I was trying to find my way through I saw all these signs. But they weren't just any signs, they were warning signs. They said 'Turn Back', 'Danger Zone', and 'Keep Out'. My mind was telling me to listen to them, but my legs kept moving me towards to whatever it was that was so forbidden. I kept going until I saw a huge sign. This one said, in big letters, 'Last Chance: Turn Back or Die'. Again, my legs and curiosity moved me forward. I finally found an opening to this beautiful meadow. I saw a figure was walking towards me and he smiled at me. It was Tommy. "You should've listened to the signs Jude," his velvet voice told me. Then he pressed his lips to my neck.

I woke up with a jolt when my clock alarm went off. I realized immediately that my head was throbbing. I took some more Tylenol after I got dressed. I went downstairs to see Stuart rushing as he put on his equipment. "Dad, is everything ok?" I asked truly concerned.

"Fire, at the Johnsons house, I have to go," he said breathless and ran out the door. I shook my head at the sudden rush that just happened. I ate the rest of Stuart's scrambled eggs and went off to school. As I walked through the parking lot my cell phone chimed. I took it out of my pocket and found that I had a message from islandoflostsouls again. Who the heck was this person? I decided to open the message. It said "Sorry. Meet me by building 1". I closed my phone. I wasn't sure if this was some pervert or not.

I walked over to Building 1 and saw Tommy leaning against it. He was reading his Biology book. He looked at me and smiled. It almost made me melt at how perfect his features were. I rolled my eyes at him. He walked up to me still keeping that smile. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want Quincy?" I said irritated.

"I'm guessing you got my text message?" he asked.

My mouth was agape as I asked him, "How did you know my phone number? I never gave it to you."

"I have my ways," he said and started to walk towards my first class. Mrs. Brown hadn't even opened her door yet. He stopped and leaned against the blue lockers that occupied 90 percent of the walls in the Building 2. "So, what do you want?" I finally asked.

"I want to apologize," he said sincerely.

"What is with you? I mean, you totally act like you hate me the first day I'm here, and then you're acting all nice to me. You save my life and I ask one question and you make me think I'm insane. Then the next day you act like I'm a total pariah. Now, you're apologizing? Are you bi-polar or something; because if you are, I would really like to have a heads up on that."

He chuckled lightly at my rambling. "You're funny, you know that?"

"See, there you go again!"

"What am I doing?" he shrugged.

"You're ignoring everything I just said. Don't you have an explanation?" I asked, talking with my hands.

His topaz eyes became solid as he looked at me. His lips were pursed as he walked towards me. I backed up a little and he stopped. His eyes soften. "Do I frighten you?" he asked, almost like he was scared to know the answer.

"No, not at all," I truthfully stated. "So, what's with the sudden change of mind?"

"I tried to stay away from you Jude Harrison, but I couldn't. I decided to give up."

I cocked an eyebrow at him as the bell rang. I hadn't noticed that Mrs. Brown had opened the classroom door. Jamie called me and I looked over my shoulder. I smiled and waved at him. I looked over and Tommy wasn't looking too happy. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "You better get to class."

I nodded and walked slowly to my class. I turned around to see Tommy one more time but he was gone. That was getting annoying. I walked into English and sat next to Jamie again. When Jamie wasn't trying to hit on me or flirt, he was actually a pretty cool guy. We liked the same bands and music and even books. It was great talking to him. He told me that Kat had said yes to his invitation to the dance. I was so happy for him.

"Now, I want all of you to watch any Romeo and Juliet play and/or movie you want this week. Then we'll compare the differences on Monday," Mrs. Brown finished her lecture. "You may all visit until the bell rings, and make sure that you finish that essay. That's due this Friday." She walked to her desk and I turned to Jamie.

As we started to talk about Shakespeare, he seemed astonished that I knew so much. Romeo and Juliet was my favorite play of all time. William Shakespeare was a genius. My other classes once again flew by. I was waiting in line with Kat to get food when she tapped me on the shoulder. "Tommy Quincy is staring at you," she whispered in my ear.

I followed her gaze and I saw something different. Tommy was sitting by himself with his beautiful golden eyes set on me. I motioned his index finger as if to say "come here". I looked at Kat and she urged me to go see what he wanted. I walked slowly over and Kat pushed me out of line. I stumbled and looked at her. "What?" she asked acting dumb. I rolled my eyes and sat across from Tommy at the table.

"Um, hi," I said sounding stupid. "This is…uh…new. What's with the change?"

"I decided that I wanted to get to know you better," he stated leaning on the table. He looked at my empty plate and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you hungry?"

I looked at his plate too. "Aren't you?"

"I don't eat much."

"Really? I haven't noticed," sarcasm evident in my voice. "So, what do you want to know?" I had a feeling I was going to regret that question. He put his finger to his chin and acted like he was thinking really hard about something. I doubt that he was. Tommy probably already had a list of questions for me.

"First of, what's your favorite color?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Um, it's green. But why does that matter?"

"I figured I'd get to know the basics, before I get more personal."

"And what makes you think I'll be answering you're questions?"

"I don't _think _you will. I'm _hoping_ you will." His eyes were amazingly soft and curious.

"Oh."

Tommy asked me a few other questions including, my favorite food, my favorite car (which of course was my precious mustang), and my favorite movie. He was looking at me strangely as I was thinking. I was thinking about the accident again. How could Tommy possibly have saved me? I was thinking maybe something like Spiderman or someone from the X-men. I noticed him looking at me and he was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he answered.

"Oh, nothing special."

"C'mon, please tell me," he encouraged.

"I'm just…making up some theories."

"On what?"

"On you, and on how you managed to save my life."

His jaw tightened but he still kept that crooked smile.

"Tell me."

"Um, no, they're stupid."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Trust me, you will."

"Just tell me."

"No," I said more sternly. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"You're very frustrating you know that?"

I looked at him in disbelief. I know he wasn't calling me frustrating. Tommy is the _last _person to be calling anyone frustrating.

"You're the one that's frustrating."

He sat up again with a serious face on. "How so?" he asked, resting his head on his hand.

"Because you want to know everything about me, yet you say nothing about yourself."

"That's not true. I'll answer any question you want," he responded smugly.

"Okay, how did you save me?" I asked.

Tommy sat even straighter and his jaw was clenched. His eyes darkened as he lifted his head from his hands. He stared at me for a couple of seconds then gazed at the tile floor. I nodded my head in anger.

"See! That's what I mean!" I shouted.

"Listened, I saved your life. That should be enough."

"Well it's not. Why can't you just tell me the truth? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

His eyes shot from the floor into mine. He looked surprised.

"Then why does it matter?" he whispered.

"It matters to me," I answered. I heard him chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?"

He pointed behind me and I looked. Jamie was at the next table looking at us. He looked mad. I looked back at Tommy still wondering what was so humorous. "You're boyfriend over there is debating on whether or not to come over here and break up our fight. He thinks I'm bothering you."

"How do you know that?"

"A lot of people are really easy to…read."

"Oh really, well, what can you read by looking at me?"

Tommy looked at me for a moment with interest, and then it soon turned to irritability. "Nothing," he mumbled. I sat up straighter. "I can't read you at all, which, is probably why I find you so interesting. I want to see if I can read you over time. You're like my own little experiment."

"Lucky me," I said with a smile and Tommy smiled back.


	8. Confessions

I know I know, I'm exetremely sorry. I made you wait forever and it's only a short update. But my friend hasn't given me my Twilight book back, and I need it to make sure I'm doing everything okay, and what I want/need to change, and what I want/need to keep. So I'm really sorry. But Jude has confession in this one, so it's a good one. The next update will be better I promise!!!! Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 8: Confessions 

I woke up and something was different. I looked out the window, and it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. I smiled to myself and got ready for school. As I was coming downstairs, I saw Stuart looking out the window. "Stu-uh, dad, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me, and then looked back outside.

"It seems that Tommy Quincy is going to be picking you up today," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"What?" I muttered to myself as I went to the window. I looked outside and saw Tommy's blue viper. Then I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Tommy finally came into view.

"I came to give you a ride to school," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I didn't know what his angle was, but I was determined to find out. He followed me and I suddenly stopped and turned around. I could tell he was stifling a laugh. I guess whatever expression I had on was pretty amusing.

"I'm just going to grab a pop-tart. I'll meet you outside, okay?" I said. He shrugged again and walked outside. I kissed Stuart on the cheek and grabbed a strawberry pop-tart. I stalked out the door to see Tommy leaning against his viper with his sunglasses on, and a leather jacket. He looked so beautiful, that he couldn't be human. I walked up to him and he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and stepped in. Suddenly he was getting settled in the driver's seat. I looked at him with a shock look. How did he come here so fast? Not even two seconds ago he was closing my door.

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to start another fight. I looked out the window and saw all the…green. My cell rang and I check the caller I.D. It was Kat. I sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey there!" Kat cheerfully greeted. How could someone be so cheerful in the morning? "I was just wondering if you were going to bring back my CD."

"Oh, you mean The Clash? I'm sorry; I left it in my truck." I said totally forgetting about it.

"But, aren't you riding your truck right now?" she asked. I could tell she was smiling at the other end. I didn't say anything. I just looked at Tommy who was looking at me and then turned my head back to the window. "You're with Tommy aren't you?"

"Maybe," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ha! I knew it! So you two are finally going out!"

"What, Kat, bit your tongue. Okay? Bit your whole mouth…_no_. He's just…giving me a ride."

"Uh huh, whatever you say. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yep, bye Kat."

I hung up and sighed. I leaned back in my seat and saw Tommy still staring at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I told him.

"But the road isn't as pretty," he told me and I blushed involuntarily.

"Tommy, the road!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at the road again. Once we got to school everyone was staring at us. I pushed my hair over my face so no one could see me. I just wanted to runaway and hide. I hated being the center of attention. Soon, I saw Sadie Quincy, come up to us. Sadie had long blonde hair and the same topaz colored eyes as Tommy. When she walked it was like she was floating across the ground. She was so incredibly beautiful, and I envied her for that.

Sadie had this smile that was way to perfect. "So, you didn't tell us that you were taking her to school Tommy." She said in the sweetest voice. It was flawless.

Tommy went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I wouldn't have to tell you what I'm doing. You already knew." Tommy said as he walked to the school, leaving me and Sadie to follow him. Sadie's face turned to him and I could see the warning signs in her eyes. Did he say something that he wasn't supposed to say? Tommy shrugged apologetically and took me by the hand and walked me to my first class. Butterflies filled my stomach when I felt his cool touch on my warm skin. We stopped in front of Mrs. Brown's classroom again.

I saw Kat walk by and she smiled at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Tommy again. His eyes were a different kind of color today. There were dark. Yet, I still got lost in them. I shook my head and looked down. I blushed and he took a step back. I looked at him befuddled. He always did that when I blushed. "Why do you always do that?" I asked. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at me. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. Every time I blush or push my hair over face you back up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said crossing his arms.

"Oh," I whispered. "Of course you don't."

The bell rang and I walked into class quickly. Tommy Quincy was the most annoying person I ever met. But I still really, _really_, liked him. I hated myself for that. Jamie and I got in trouble in Mrs. Brown's class for talking so much. We got sent to the office. This was ridiculous. We weren't even talking that much. Jamie and I came in laughing when we saw Tommy at the office. He looked between me and Jamie. Jamie had his arm around my shoulders. For some reason, I felt really guilty. I shrugged Jamie's arm off.

Both of us sat down across from Tommy. He was staring at me and I was trying to look anywhere but him. Why did I feel so ashamed? I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like Tommy was my boyfriend or something. There was no reasonable explanation for what I was feeling. The receptionist, who I found her name was Ms. Dobson, came out and gave Tommy a slip. It was a check-out slip. "You're leaving?" I asked as Tommy was about to walk out the door. I didn't really mean to say that out loud. He turned around and looked at me with a smile that made me melt.

"Yea, it's healthy to skip sometimes," he said.

"Oh, so you're not going to be in biology?"

"No, sorry. I'll be back to give you a ride back home though."

Tommy walked out and some rain came in. Great, I thought it wasn't going to rain today.

"I think he's jealous," Jamie whispered to me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You didn't see how uncomfortable he was? He's completely jealous." He chuckled.

That brought a slight smile to my face. Jamie noticed and smiled too. "You like him."

"No…I…no."

"Jude, don't even try. Kat has been watching you like a hawk, and you smiled when I said he was jealous. You like him."

I looked at him and smiled. "Maybe a little."

* * *

Hehe! I know all of you got butterflies on that last line. The next update will skip to Saturday, when she goes shopping K? PLEASE LEAVE AWESOME REVIEWS!!


	9. The Cold Ones

This is my favorite chapter by far...and I think all of you would like it too!! Please leave some awesome reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. Me, and Jessica Wolf do own the song Late Nights.

* * *

Chatper 8: The Cold Ones 

I held on to the side of the green jeep as we went up down the dunes on the beach. I swear I thought I was going to fall off. When it finally settled we all stepped out. Jamie set up a fire as everyone sat on the logs surrounding the flame. I was wearing my new Roxy green swimsuit that I bought last Saturday. Over it I had a black fishnet over-the-head shawl and blue shorts with green flip flops. Jamie grabbed his guitar and sat next to me. I smiled at him and Kat as she sat next to him too.

The sky was beautiful. The sun was just setting. The sky seemed like some kind of abstract painting. The clouds were painted with a tip of orange on the side of them. I breathed in deeply smelling the salt water in the air. I missed the beach. For once it wasn't raining, though it was a little chilly with the breeze. "Does anyone know a song?" Jamie asked looking around. My ear perked up when I heard him say that.

I loved singing. It was one of my many passions, but it was definitely number one. It's weird for me. I hate when I'm the center of attention except when I'm singing. It's like I'm in another world, and it's just me and the melody. I shyly raised my hand up and got Jamie's attention. He nodded and I whispered in his ear the notes. He nodded again and started to play the opening. I took a deep breath as I felt eyes watching me intently. Soon, I started to sing.

_Walking along, side by side  
__Loving the feel of your hand in mine  
__The moon is shining and I see the stars dusts  
__As the fireflies dance all around us  
__And I'm hoping, and I'm praying  
__That this will last to the very end_

_Late nights  
__Walking on the beach in our bare feet  
__Holding hands standing side by side  
__Late nights  
__The waves splashing in the air  
__I love these late nights_

_Laying on the sand and you smile at me  
__Funny how you're the only thing I see  
__There could be a million people around  
__But your soft voice drowns out the crowd  
__And I'm hoping, and I'm praying  
__That you were my heaven sent_

_Late nights  
__Walking on the beach in our bare feet  
__Holding hands standing side by side  
__Late nights  
__The waves splashing in the air  
__I love these late nights  
__Whoa  
__I love these late nights_

I ended with a smile on my face. Everyone looked at me in disbelief and astonishment for a moment. They looked completely dazzled. Then finally they all started to clap. I nodded my head and smile at them. I guess no one knew there was a singer in me. We saw a couple of boys walking over to us. I squinted my eyes to see if I could make it out. I saw a boy with surfer brown hair. He was wearing a Nirvana shirt and board shorts. He came and sat next to me.

"Um, hi?" I said wondering why this boy was sitting next to me.

"Hi, Jude, long time no see," The boy said. How in the world did this kid know my name?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked as Jamie went to cuddle with Kat on a blanket.

"Of course you do. I'm Billy's son."

Realization hit me. This was the kid that pulled my hair when I was little. "Oh, Vincent, right. Sorry about that."

"Actually, call me Spiederman. I hate Vincent."

"So you want me to call you by your last name?"

"Yep."

"Um, okay, whatever you say."

We started to talk a little and I realized something. He wasn't the annoying kid I use to know. He was actually very intelligent and he was my age too. I could've sworn he was younger than me though. We started to walk the beach and I was telling him about Tommy.

"Oh yes, Tommy Quincy, he has quite a story," Spiederman laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Quincies; my dad told me about them," he responded as we stopped by a rock.

We both sat down and I looked at him. Maybe this was my chance to figure out who Tommy really was. "What did he tell you?" I requested.

"Well, I would tell you but it might scare you a little."

"Oh, I love scary stories. Please tell me." I fluttered my eyes a little. Maybe a little flirting would help. He smiled and laughed.

"Okay fine, but I warned you. First, there's a legend that says our people descended from wolves. That's why we don't kill them. It would be like killing one of our brothers. Now, there's this ridiculous legend," he rolled his eyes, "about these people called the cold ones."

"Who are they?"

"They are beings that are neither dead nor alive. The legend says that my great-grandfather met them once. But he didn't trust them at all."

"Why not?"

"The cold ones are natural enemies to the wolf. Actually, not wolves, men who turn into wolves." He laughed.

"Turn into wolves? You mean werewolves."

He nodded. "Exactly, and the werewolves have only one enemy. That's the cold ones. So it was hard for my great-grandfather to trust them at all, let alone let them be on our land. But they said that they were different. So, they made a treaty. As long as they stayed off our lands, we wouldn't expose them."

"Okay, back up a bit. How were they different from other of their kind?"

"Oh, they didn't…feed off humans. Somehow, they only fed off animals. But you can never trust the cold ones. It's still really dangerous, but there more…" he searched for the right word, "civil."

"So, what does this have to do with the Quincies? Are they related to the cold ones somehow?" I asked.

Spiederman put on a wicked smile. "The Quincies _are _the cold ones. It's the same clan from my great-grandfather's time. Darius is said to be the leader."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "But that's impossible."

"Not for the cold ones."

"And what are they? What are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers," he said in a low tone. I looked down and then looked up at him a little confused. "Your people would call them vampires."

I took in a sharp breath as the word repeated in my head. _'Vampire'. _I turned my head to the waves. I didn't know what kind of expression was on my face. Speed started to laugh. I forced a smile and looked at him. I shook my head and laughed with him. "Scared you?" he asked as his laughing subsided.

"Yea, a little," I smile charmingly at him. "So, you don't believe in any of those legends?"

He scoffed. "C'mon, vampires? Werewolves? They only exist in Hollywood," Speed replied getting up from the boulder and walking towards the bonfire.

"And maybe in Forks," I whispered to myself, and then followed him. We talked for the rest of the night. But my head wasn't in our conversations half the time. Could it be possible that Spiederman's tribe legends could be true? Of course he didn't believe in them. They did sound pretty ridiculous. Still, something in my head was telling me that it wasn't as farfetched as it seemed.

I finally got home when Charlie was already asleep. I went to my room and got dressed quickly and laid in my bed. So many thoughts were running through my mind that I didn't know what to believe. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to go asleep. I was actually almost at the brink of sleep when I heard a 'thump' in my room. I shot up quickly and looked around. No one was there. I slowly got out of my bed and turned the light on. I saw nothing. I could've sworn I heard something.

I suspiciously turned off the light and walked back to my bed. I was about to climb in until I heard footsteps. I turned around swiftly. I couldn't have been imagining things. I gazed around my room. I was the only one in there. Again, I climbed into my bed and pulled the sheets on me. I took one more look around and the put my head down on the pillow. I closed my eyes again hoping to get some sleep.

I had another dream about Tommy (surprise, surprise). But this one was different from the ones I use to have. Kat and I were at the beach in Palatka and we were talking. Then we heard a growl and some footsteps. Kat ran away but I stayed frozen in my spot. I heard another growl, and it seemed louder. It was getting closer. Soon I saw two yellow eyes in the darkness. It was a wolf. The beast stood in front of me protectively. I looked up from it to see Tommy standing in front of me. He smiled at me and I could see that his teeth had turned into fangs. I gasped. "Come with me," Tommy's soft velvet voice echoed through the sky. It was as if his voice ricocheted off the clouds.

"Um…" I responded and the wolf in front of me growled louder at him and then barked. I jumped back and yelped in surprise. Tommy held out his hand to me. I looked at it cautiously and I was about to take it until the wolf launched at him. I could see both of their fangs heading for each other. They were ready to rip each other apart. "No!" I yelled and woke up. I was gasping for air. I felt a breeze hit my face. I looked at my bay window, but it was closed. I looked around my dark room. No one; no one was here except for me. I figured my mind was playing tricks on me. I looked at my clock and it said 10:00am. I looked out my window again. It was raining hard. I sighed and got out of bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed casually.

I went downstairs thinking I would find Stuart. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Jude,_

_Got called in early. Do me a favor and pick up some groceries today? _

_Ordering Chinese tonight too. So you don't need to cook. Be home at six. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. I looked in the fridge to see what we needed. We needed milk, bread, lunch meat, eggs, and some fruit and vegetables. I sighed and grabbed a pop-tart from the box on the table. I went back up to my room and turned on the computer. I decided to do some research on…vampires. I still couldn't get it through my head. The Quincies; vampires? Could it be? Could the legends be real? I thought about it as my computer loaded up. I did come to one conclusion. Whether it'd be Spiederman's scary stories, or my comic theory, there was one thing I was certain about. Tommy Quincy was not…human. Far from it.

I signed on my screen name when my computer finally loaded up. A message popped up saying that I had one saved message. I clicked on the window and it was the e-mail that I never opened. It was from islandoflostsouls. It was Tommy's e-mail. I figured that out when he text messaged me. I stared at my screen for a while, debating whether or not to open it up. Before I even made my decision, I clicked on _'Open'_ and the message popped up. I read it carefully.

_Jude,_

_I know I've been acting like a complete vermin. There are reasons for my behavior and reasons why I didn't tell you what I promised to tell you. Truthfully I don't even know why I'm writing you right now. I still can't tell you anything. But I can tell you that saving you was not a mistake. I don't regret saving your life._

How did he know that I thought that? The only one I told was Jamie. Jamie wouldn't tell him. He hated Tommy. _'He's not human,' _I reminded myself.

_I know you have no reason to, but I'm hoping maybe you could forgive me somehow. I just…want to be friends. I'll tell you now, we shouldn't be friends. I'm dangerous…I'm one of the bad guys. It would be for your own good if we weren't friends, but I can't stay away from you. I've tried and tried but it's not working. Just meet me tomorrow at school, please. I hope that you forgive me. Have a good day Jude._

_From a lost soul,_

_Tommy_

I couldn't bear to close the window. I kept reading that one line over and over again. _'But I can't stay away from you.' _Butterflies entered my stomach and my heart raced up a bit when I read that. I sighed and saved it. I went to and typed in 'Vampires'. 4, 076 results came up. This is going to be a while.


	10. Vampires

This is kinda short, but it's a good chapter...(i hope :-) Well, I hope all of you love it!! And Eclipse is coming out soon!! YAY!! hehe!! Alright people...read this wonderful chapter that I know you'll love.

* * *

Chapter 9: Vampires

I was walking through the path behind my house. I looked up a million different theories on vampires. None of them came close to the version I heard. A lot of them were completely ridiculous. The thoughts from earlier were still swimming around my head. But then another thought came to mind as I held onto my raincoat tighter. If Tommy was a vampire, would it change anything? Would I really be able to stay away from him? Granted, it was the better choice. And Tommy did warn me numerous times that he was dangerous, but still; it didn't change the fact that I needed him. I needed to be near him one way or another.

I started to walk back to the house. I still needed to go grocery shopping for Stuart. I hopped in my mustang and drove to the Wal-Mart in Palatka. Once I had the required items, I put them in my trunk. Just as I was about to get into my car, I suddenly had the urge to walk around. I still needed to clear my head, and it seemed like a good idea. So I locked my car and put the keys in my pocket. I started to go down the sidewalk and watched as I saw the numerous cars passing by. I saw a little boy asking his mom for a balloon that a woman was selling. I smiled at how cute he was. I watched as I saw the sun setting. It was beautiful. It reminded me of California. I use to watch the sunset with my mom all the time. Now, more than ever, I missed her.

It was getting pretty late, so I took a detour in an alleyway. It led back to the parking lot. As I started walking back to the car I heard some whispers behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw at least four grown men looking at me and smiling. I looked forward and sped up my pace a bit. I could hear them do the same. One of them ran in front of me and I stopped abruptly looking at him. "Hi there pretty lady," he said in a menacing voice. He started walking towards me and I started to walk backwards. "Watcha doin' here all by yourself?"

I gulped and bumped into one of the other guys. I quickly saw another face come to my side and then another. I was surrounded. "Listen, I don't want any trouble," I said, my voice shaking. They all laughed at once at me. I knew my comment was meaningless. Suddenly one grabbed my arm and I kicked him in the shin. He fell to the ground and I jumped over him and ran. Another one grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the ground. He laid on top of me. "Get off of me!" I screamed as loud as I could. I should've known that it wasn't a good idea to walk in an alley. They always teach you that in movies. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him. Suddenly, I saw him flying off of me and hit his back against a dumpster. I saw Tommy hovering above me.

He grabbed my arm and put me on his back. I saw the other guys come after us and I closed my eyes for about a second. Once I opened my eyes I found that we were at my car. I didn't even feel us move. "Tommy…" I started but couldn't finish my sentence.

"Get in the car Jude," Tommy ordered.

"But…"

"Get in the car!" he shouted. I obeyed and went into the passenger seat. I gave Tommy my car keys reluctantly as he sat on the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I sat there, eyes closed, and my breathing ragged. "Are you ok?" Tommy asked in full concern. I think I heard a little agony etched in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"How did you find me?" I asked him. I was surprised at my bluntness and so was he.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken."

"Did they hurt you at all?"

"No, I'm ok."

Tommy nodded as he drove onto the highway. "Where are we going?" I asked him when I noticed we weren't going to the direction of Forks.

"You'll see," he said simply.

The whole entire time I was thinking to myself that I was sitting next to a vampire. Of course I couldn't be positive. I thought about asking him a thousand times but I would stop myself. When we finally made it to our destination I gasped at the beautiful sight. We were at an abandon pier, and the moon was reflecting off the rippling water. It was so gorgeous. Tommy smiled at my reaction and opened the door. Once he got to the other side he opened the door for me and led me to the end of the dock.

I looked at the seagulls going back to their nests inside the old boats and the stars just coming out. I took off my shoes and sat down, dipping my feet in the cold water. I sighed in contentment. Tommy sat down next to me, and did the same thing. He scooted closer to me and his eyes were still full of concern. I knew he was still wondering if I was really ok or not. "Yes?" I asked looking back at his topaz eyes.

"Are you positive you're-" he started.

"Yes, Quincy, I'm perfectly fine," I insisted.

He nodded and sighed in anger. "Those guys…it took everything I had to not rip them to shreds."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. So…" I started. I was hesitant to ask the question that was floating in my head.

"So." He replied laughing at my nervousness. His voice was completely overwhelming. It was too perfect.

"How…how did you know where I was?" I finally asked. His jaw clenched and I saw him make a fist with his left hand. I stared out in the moonlight waiting for him to answer me. After a few minutes passed, I knew he wasn't going to. I sighed and decided to take the first step. "Okay, so let's talk hypothetically." He still stayed silent. "Let's say, hypothetically, someone was able to…read minds." That idea had just came into my head when we were riding. I couldn't explain it any other way. He said that people were easy to read…except for me. Maybe his ability was limited.

"Okay," he said trying to keep a smile. "Hypothetically."

"Right, well, if this person could read minds, how would it work?"

I could tell Tommy was very hesitant to say this. He laughed bitterly and shook his head. He looked at me with his eyes and I almost forgot to breathe. "You are more observant than I give you credit for," his velvet voice filled the night air.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"How did you find out?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't really. I kinda just looked at the clues that you left and…figured it out. I have my theories."

"You mean you have more now?"

"Yea, like…you're mind reading has limitations; exceptions."

"Only one." I was surprised how truthful we were being with each other. Usually Tommy and I would be so distant between each other about us. It was refreshing to actually be able to tell him what I think. Because apparently, he couldn't read my mind and I didn't know why. And, obviously, he didn't know either.

Tommy took his feet out and put on his shoes. I followed suit and we walked to the car. I had to run a little just to keep up with him. We made it to the car. Tommy said that it was late and he should take me home before Stuart worried. As I laid my head back on the seat I was thinking about telling Tommy my other theories. "What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked as I turned my head to him.

"I…I have another theory but…I'm not sure if I should tell you or not," I confessed stuttering a bit.

"Tell me," he demanded in a soft voice.

"I'm not so sure. Because if I'm wrong, I'm going to look like a total nutcase."

He rolled his eyes. "Please," he begged.

I hated when he would dazzle me like that. It made me cave every time and he knew it too. "Fine. I talked to Spiederman…I mean Vincent Spiederman…at the beach last night."

Tommy's eyes furrowed. He clearly did not see where this was going, which made it even harder for me to continue. "Okay?"

"Well, he told some scary stories; tribal legends." Tommy looked at me with confusion again. "His dad is chief of the Seminole tribe that live in La Push." I saw Tommy's fist clench against the steering wheel. _That _got his attention. "He told me about…um…"

"About what, Jude?" Tommy asked struggling to keep his voice light.

"Vampires," I whispered.

Just then Tommy swerved and we went sliding on the road.

* * *

Ahh!! Are they gonna die? Pssh, of course not...because then there'd be no story. Please review with very very nice reviews!!! hehe!! love ya'll!! 


	11. Unraveled

This is really really really short, so forgive me. But I really wanted to put this out here and I didn't feel like writing more, because where I ended it seemed like the perfect spot to end. But I hope that you like it anyway! Thank you for all your amazing reviews. 116 and COUNTING!! I'm so excited that this was such a big hit!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Unraveled 

Tommy slammed on the breaks as I kept my eyes close and held on to the sides of my seat. Finally, I felt us stop moving. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that we were on the side of the road. I quickly looked at Tommy. He looked so dumbfounded and surprised. He sat back in his seat and looked at me. "Vampires?" he asked me. I simply just nodded. "I'm sorry about me losing control. That's never happened before."

"It's okay," I said as I smiled at him. We sat in silence for a while until I spoke again. "So…"

He smirked. "Are you waiting for me to tell you if you're right or not?"

"Maybe."

"Do you even believe in vampires?" He asked me. His voice didn't seem too interested in the answer. I could tell he was just trying to stall. I decided to play along anyway.

"No," I shook my head. "At least, I didn't. I'm not so sure anymore."

Tommy nodded knowingly. He took a deep breath and then looked at the road. I just stared at his angelic face waiting for him to say something. He seemed bothered. "I didn't want you to know," he confessed in lower than a whisper. I had to strain my ears just to hear him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I assumed.

"I'm sorry, girl," he said as he hung his head. "That's why it's so dangerous to be friends with me." He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Well, I don't care," I declared.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I thought about it a lot. But, I figured that, it didn't matter who or _what_ you were. It's too late."

"Too late?" he growled. This took me by surprise. He actually sounded mad, yet his voice was still smoother than ice. "So, you rather be here with a _monster_?"

That made me mad. "You're not a monster!" I shouted at him. His head shot to me and I tried not to be dazzle by his beautiful topaz eyes. "You're not," I said in a more calm tone.

"You don't know what I am, Jude. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I know you can read minds. Of course, that is, except for mine."

He chuckled. "And what makes you think I can't read yours?"

"Well," I started, "you told me people are very easy to read. But when I asked you to read me, you said that you couldn't. So I just put two and two together and…yea." He just nodded and smiled. "So, can all…vampires…read minds?"

He shook his head. "So far, I'm the only that I know that can. Some of our kinds get…these powers. It's not always reading minds. But it's very rare."

"So I guess you're just lucky," I smiled.

Tommy smiled back and started the car. We finally started back to Forks. I couldn't believe that Tommy was being so honest with me. I loved it. I looked out the window thinking about asking him some questions. "Tommy?" I asked.

"Yes?" Tommy's velvet voice hummed.

"Do…do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked timidly. He nodded his head. "Do you…sleep in a coffin? Like how they do it in the movies?"

"No," he laughed. "Hollywood doesn't get many things right."

"Well, what about the daytime thing? How can you come out in the daytime?"

"Another myth. We can go out in the daytime, but we can't go out in the sun." I opened my mouth to say something, but Tommy interrupted me. "And no, it's not because we get burned from the sun."

I laughed. "Then why?"

"Maybe I'll show you sometime."

We finally made it to my house. I didn't want to go inside. I wanted to stay with Tommy. I looked at the front door and then at Tommy. He smiled and gestured me to go inside as he got out of my car. "Um, I guess I'll see you at school?" I asked as I opened the door.

"You shouldn't hang out with me, Jude. I'm telling you, I'm dangerous." Tommy warned.

"And I'm telling you, it doesn't matter. You can't get rid of me that easily, Quincy."

I smiled at him and shut the door. He started to walk down the street and I looked at his figure until he turned a corner. I sighed and went to get the groceries out of the trunk. Once inside, I saw Stuart watching some basketball game on T.V. "You're late," I announced as I shut the door.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Where have you been all this time? Does it take that long to get groceries?" He teased.

"Um, no, I just decided to go for a walk. I hung out at the pier and I guess I just lost track of time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's fine. Just call me next time, okay?"

I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. I went upstairs to my room. I sat by the bay window on the window seat. The conversation Tommy and I had went through my head again. Although I wasn't sure how this would change our friendship I did know three things. One, Tommy was a vampire. Two, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part was-that thirsted for my blood. And three, I was unconditionally and irrevocably _in love_ with him.

* * *

Alright, now that line is from Stephenie, just to tell you all. I had to put it in here, because it works so well. Please leave some great reviews. Really, you guys are amazing!! I love you all!! 


	12. The Truth Game

okaii, so i juss realized i messed up the chapter numbers...but that's okaii, because i'm just going to go along with it. -lol- Sorry it took so long. But I think you'll be sastified with this chapter.

I want to give a shout out to my best FF friend NaturalDisastor!! Her stories are awesome!! If you haven't read...

**Cherry Red/Blueberry Blue**

**Little Sister**

**A Lost Love Still has a Chance?**

**You're You(one shot)**

I TOTALLY suggest you do!! Love ya JoJo!! ((blows kiss))

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift (again, good song, download!!)

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth Game

When I woke up the next morning I was fighting with my common sense. I knew it wasn't a dream. I just had to convince my mind of that. I looked out my bay window and smiled. It was cloudy and rainy. That means he could be at school today. I had never been so happy to see it raining in Forks. I quickly took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I looked into my closet and figured out I had no style whatsoever. I threw all my clothes out hoping to find something halfway decent. It took me forever just to find something that I kind of liked. I finally chose a black shirt that showed my belly a little. It showed my scorpion belly ring. It had silver words that said "MusicLife". I put on some tight jeans and a belt that had bottle caps on it.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror and cringed. Why did I suddenly not like anything about me? I picked up my brush and started to try different styles with my hair. I put it up, kept it down, and even put it in pigtails. I finally settled on crimping it in the middle and keeping the rest straight. As I was waiting for the crimp iron to heat up I started to hum a tune. I quickly got my journal from the desk and wrote down some of the words in my head. I got my guitar and then wrote some of the words. I smiled as everything was coming together. I never felt so inspired in my life.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
__As ever looked this good to me  
__He tells me about his night  
__And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair  
__And laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
__He tells a joke and I fake a smile  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
__His favorite color's green  
__He loves to arguer  
__Born on the seventeenth  
__His sister's beautiful  
__He has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him  
__I'd lie_

I stopped playing as I saw the light on the iron blink. I sighed and finally did my hair. I went downstairs and saw Stuart and Tommy talking in the kitchen. I tried my hardest not to look a little alarmed. I walked in with a smile on my face. "Good morning, dad," I greeted and kissed him on the cheek. I looked over at Tommy. "Good morning Tommy. What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to know if you needed a ride," Tommy's velvet voice filled the air. "By the way, you have a very nice voice."

I suddenly felt myself blush. "You heard me singing?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. He just nodded. "Oh, well, it's really not that good."

Stuart shook his head. "Yea right," Stuart chuckled to Tommy. "Her mother and I swear she came out singing when she was born. Jude loves everything about music."

I wanted to get out of the house quickly. I knew Stuart would start some stories I didn't want Tommy to hear; in words _or_ thoughts. I grabbed Tommy's arm and ran out the door saying goodbye to Stuart. As we walked I looked at my feet. I knew last night was real, but I still had to ask. We reached his car and he opened my door and I slid in. In an inhumanly speed he came to his side and climbed in. I decided to ask before he started the car. "Yesterday was real right?" I asked, hoping not to sound like an idiot. He nodded his head, and he almost looked sad. "Good, because I want to play a game. It's called the Truth Game."

Tommy started the car with a curious smile on him. "The truth game, huh?" he asked as we pulled out of the driveway. I nodded. "How do you play?"

I was happy that he was playing along with me. "Oh, it's real simple. It's like truth or dare, except without the dare. I ask you a question, and you have to tell the truth no matter what." I instructed. "So, do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You," he simply stated.

I nodded and thought for a minute. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him. I just didn't know which one I wanted to know first. Also, I didn't which one I was allowed to ask. I bit my lip in frustration trying to come up with a good question. "Why…do you consider yourself a monster?" I asked skeptically.

Tommy's perfect lips formed into a frown. "I'm a vampire, Jude," he told me as if I didn't already know.

"So, just because you're a vampire you consider yourself a monster?" I asked. He was being stupid. He was far from any monster I knew of.

"Don't you get it!?" he shouted irritated. "Do you even realize how dangerous it is to be next to me, right now? I just…it's so…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

I looked at him with a sympathetic expression. I grabbed his hand. His head shot down and looked at our entwined fingers. He then looked at me and I smiled. It surprised me that he looked a little scared. I pulled his hand towards me and put my warm lips to his icy knuckles. Then I opened his hand and placed his palm on my flushed cheeks. I sighed in contentment.

I could feel Tommy's fingers softly caressing my cheek. He traveled to my lips, to my nose, and then down my neck and reached my shoulder. He was looking at me the whole time, and yet, he didn't swerve as he drove. His cold hands traveled down my arm slowly. He kept glancing at me, as if he was afraid I would protest. I never did. He made his way back up my arm to my neck. I closed my eyes briefly and opened them again. He made a circle on certain spot on my neck. Suddenly, he moved his hand so fast; it was as if my skin had burnt him. He looked down ashamed then back at the rode.

"Your turn," I sighed in disappointment as we pulled into the school parking lot.

As Tommy parked the car next to the cafeteria, he thought for a moment. "So, what makes me so dazzling?" Tommy asked with humor in his voice.

I looked at him incredulously. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I asked him and he laughed at my response. "I'm serious! You're like an Orlando Bloom sundae, smothered in Johnny Depp sauce."

His eyebrows furrowed and I tried my hardest not to blush. "Sorry, I got that from Kat."

The day went by very slow as Tommy and I started to dig up things. It was a very interesting day for me. I couldn't believe how open we were being with each other. Granted, they weren't hard hitting questions, but still, it made me feel like Tommy really trusted me. I trusted him too, though I've only known him for a couple of months. I was glad I came up with this little game. We were having fun too. I was finishing up a question as we both walked into the lunch.

I saw Kat staring at us in pure shock. I heard Tommy chuckle behind me. "What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"You're going to have a hell of a time answering her questions," Tommy replied trying to keep his laughter in. "She's wondering if you and I are together and how you feel about me." I turned stiff a bit. "I'll be over there with my family."

He walked away and I sighed in relief. I watched as Kat smiled coming up to me. I tried my hardest not to groan. As much as I liked Kat, I knew she was going to ask me about Tommy, and that's something I didn't want him to hear. I knew he was going to listen in on Kat's thoughts, and that might get me in trouble. I forced as smile as she grabbed my arm and we headed to the girl's bathroom. She took a second to make sure no one was in there. "Okay, tell me everything!" Kat squealed.

"Everything?" I asked nervously. How much did she really want to know?

"Yes everything! Are you two together?" She asked with much excitement in her voice.

"Um, I don't exactly know," I said truthfully.

She rolled eyes. "Well, do you like him?"

I sighed not wanting to really say anything. "I guess, yea," I replied. I was hoping that didn't register in her mind.

"You can't guess, Jude. It's either yes or no."

"Okay, fine, yes, I like him…a lot. But I'm sure he doesn't like me the same way." I said disappointed. I really did believe that. How could someone so gorgeous inside and out like ordinary Jude Harrison.

"I don't know about that," she laughed.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" I asked as I played with my star ring.

"You should see the way he looks at you. He looks like you're good enough to eat."

I stifled a laugh at that moment. If she only knew how true that was. She finally finished playing twenty questions and we went back to the cafeteria. I saw Tommy in the empty lunch table. I smiled at him and sat next to him. He seemed to not notice I was there as he stared down at his pizza. I cleared my throat and he looked up. But as soon as our eyes met, he looked down again. "Is everything okay?" I asked a little concerned with his behavior.

"That was an interesting conversation," Tommy sighed and picked at a pepperoni.

"You listened in!" I shouted in outrage. I wasn't really surprised, but still. That was a private conversation between me and Kat. Did he know how to respect boundaries at all?

"Yes," he stated. "How could you even _think _that I don't care about you?"

I looked at him puzzled. "I never said that."

"You implied it," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," I apologize as I looked down at my hands in my lap.

I heard him sigh and I looked up. "No, I'm sorry," he whispered and his face turned into shame.

"It's my turn to ask a question, right?" I asked. He just nodded. "Why are you always so ashamed when you're around me?"

Tommy was about to open his mouth to speak when his sister Sadie came into view. "Are you ready, Tommy?" Sadie chirped and smiled at me. "Hi!" she said excitedly. I waved my hand shyly.

"Jude, this is my sister, Sadie. Sadie this is my new friend, Jude," Tommy introduced.

"Uh huh, friend. Whatever you say. Well, it's nice meeting you, Jude, but we have to go." she said and floated across the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Tommy got up and threw away his untouched food. "We're going hunting. I'll see you later, girl." He winked at me and walked out the same direction Sadie just did. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach when he called me "girl".

* * *

Okaii..hope ya'll liked it!! hehe! i know jommy lovers do!! (GO JOMMY!!) -lol- well i gotsa goa...so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! thank ya!!


	13. Run into the Sun

Aright guys!! Another short chapter but it's worth it!! And I am going to start writing the next chapter. i am going to have so0o0o0o much fun with that one!! Hehe! It's my favorite chapter in the book so I'm going to try to make it worth your wild. I hope you like this!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Run into the Sun

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing next to my ear. It was a Saturday morning and I was really looking forward to sleeping in. But as always, the universe was against me. I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my head hoping that they would stop soon. I sighed contently as it finally stopped ringing after the fifteenth time. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard 'Five Minutes to Midnight' playing on my desk. It was my cell phone. Why did I have to pick a rock song? Whoever was disturbing my sleep was going to get it.

I threw my covers off me angrily and picked up my cell phone. I was the one person you didn't want to mess with in the morning. I was a very irritable person. I looked at my clock on my wall. It was eight-thirty in the morning!? I flipped open my phone. "What?" I answered angrily.

"Jude?" A beautiful velvet voice asked.

"Tommy?" I asked surprised.

"Good morning," he greeted. I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Good morning?" I asked appalled. "It's 8:30…_in the morning_! And not only that, but it's Saturday. You know what I like to do on Saturdays? I like to sleep to at least noon. That was my plan. I liked my plan. You _ruined_ my plan. That makes me cranky. When I get cranky, people get hurt."

"I'm sorry," Tommy chuckled.

"No you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't be laughing."

"Girl, calm down. I wanted to ask you something." I stayed silent. "Would you still like to see what happens when I get into the sun?"

I smile danced on my face. "Yea, I would love to!"

"Then I'll be there around ten."

I walked to my window and sat on the seat. I looked out. "Um, Tommy, it's cloudy outside," I informed him.

He laughed lightly again. "It'll be sunny around noon."

"How do you know? They haven't shown any weather in weeks since they fired that guy."

"I have my own private weather channel. I'll see you later Jude."

I scrunched my face up in confusion as I closed my phone. I looked outside again. It wasn't rainy but it was very dark. There was no way it could be sunny today. It would have to be a miracle of some sort. I decided to get ready anyway. I took a shower and felt the hot water loosen my tighten muscles. We had finals all this week and I was stressed. The steaming water felt wonderful. I stepped out of the shower with a green towel wrapped around me. I walked into my room and screamed when I saw Edward there. I put my hand over my mouth hoping that Stuart wasn't home.

I saw Edward smiling at me in amusement. I raised his eyebrows as I saw him looking at me intently. I looked down and remembered I was in just a towel. I ran back to the bathroom and put on my PJ's and walked back in. I had wondered how Tommy had gotten in. I knew for sure that the door was locked. Stuart never left it open; especially when I was home alone and sleeping. I stared at Tommy for a minute. His eyes were completely gold which meant that he had a very good hunt yesterday.

I figured that out on my own too. I felt so smart for finding things out. When his eyes were black, that meant he was hungry. But when they turned back to their original topaz, he had eaten. Or, in this matter, he had drunk. "Um…" I started as he sat on my bed.

"Hey Jude," Tommy greeted in a sing song voice.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded. Tommy opened his mouth but I interrupted him. "And don't tell me you used the door, because I know it's locked."

Tommy sighed. "Are you sure you can't read minds?" He asked smiling.

"No, I can't read minds," I smiled back. "A lot of people are just…easy to read."

We laughed when I mimicked what he told me earlier this year. Tommy pointed to the window. "Through there."

I looked out. There was no way he could've done that. The only way to climb all the way up here was the tree next to the house. But the only branch leading to my window was almost eight feet away. "You didn't jump from the branch did you?" I asked in pure concern.

"No. I just…jumped from the ground," he shrugged.

I looked down at the ground than back at Tommy. "You mean you can jump that high?"

"All of us can. So, I decided to come here early because the sun is actually coming out around ten and it's already 9:30. Which means you should hurry and get dressed."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

Tommy smiled a wicked smile and I stared at him in confusion. Suddenly I realized what he was thinking. "Get out, you pervert!"

Tommy laughed and it sounded like chimes. "Alright, I'll be at your front door in exactly thirty minutes."

I saw he hop out of the window and land safely on the ground. I got dressed and met Tommy in his blue viper as he took us to a place he liked to call his solitude. I really had no idea where we were going. I didn't really care. I was just so excited to see what would happen to him in the sun. I just hope you didn't blow up or anything. I looked out the window. I was getting use to all the green here.

I looked towards Tommy and saw him looking at me. I pointed to the road. He knew I hated when he didn't look at the road. Of course, I knew he wouldn't crash or anything, but it still scared me a bit. We finally made it to this dirt road and he parked his viper next to a path going through the forest. "Tommy, if we're going on a hike, I'm not too good at those," I notified him. He just laughed and opened my door for me. He held my hand and led me to the beginning of the path.

"You won't have to hike," Tommy said. My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Climb on my back."

"Are you sure?"

"Have faith in me, Jude. I am much stronger than I look." I hesitantly got on his back. "Now, hold on and don't open your eyes. I'm going to be running pretty fast." I just nodded in response and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I was waiting for us to move but I didn't feel anything. I was getting impatient. Then I heard his voice echo in my ear. "We're here, Jude."

I opened my eyes in amazement. "Did your feet even touch the ground?" I asked laughing.

"You see that opening through the bushes?" Tommy asked me. I nodded. "Go through there. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," I replied quietly. I went through the opening as told and was in total awe. This was the beautiful meadow from my dream. The sun was shining above us brightly and reflected off the grass. The flowers overtook every inch of the meadow and the birds were chirping. It felt like I had just stepped into a fairy-tale book. I shield my eyes with my hands as I looked up to see baby robins getting fed by there mom. I smiled at the sight. I saw Tommy at the entrance, still in the shadow. He seemed a little hesitant. I smiled at him. "Show me," I said.

Tommy nodded his head and stepped into the sun. My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a beat in amazement. "Wow."

* * *

o0o0o...don't you just LOVE cliffhangers!! -lol- 'Cause I sure love writing them. -lol- Sorry, but please review...I don't know how long the next chapter is going to take because I'm going to make sure it's awesome and perfect...but I promise you, it's worth the wait so be patient! I have to get to work so PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. My Brand of Heroine

First of all, I have to say one thing to all of you...WOW!! Who knew that TLATL would be such an incredible hit?? I mean, I love you guys so much!! You're reviews are awesome and make me laugh or smile all the time. So, I want to say thank you very much!! BTW, I know I put Edward's name in the last chapter. The first one who sent it to me I was like "nah uh..." and then i checked it and i was like "crap!"

It really pissed me off, but I'm pretty sure there's no Edward in this one. -lol-

I don't know what's with me but I'm on a roll with my stories. Everyday after work I go on Micorsoft and just type away. This didn't come out exactly the way I wanted, but I think it's okay. There's A LOT of dialogue..which I'm in love with. -lol- well, here you go!! Chapter 14!! --Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own IS or the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuirt Apparatus!!

* * *

Chapter 14: My Brand of Heroine

I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. Although I have been staring at Tommy for the past hour, it was still…indescribable. His pale skin reflected the sun. It was like he was embedded by diamonds and crystals. He, literally, sparkled. It was utterly breathtaking and beautiful. Tommy laid on the soft grass with his white buttoned shirt opened. I was lying next to him and we were holding hands. I let go of his hand and opened his palm. I lightly grazed my fingers against it.

I could here Tommy sigh and smiled a very adorable crooked smile. I smiled too and kept lightly touching his palm. This was a moment I did not want to forget. I suddenly became bold and placed my head lightly on his chest. To my surprise, Tommy put his arm around me. I ran my fingers up and down his abs and I felt him stir. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not," he whispered. "It's nice to feel warmth for once."

I couldn't imagine that I was with him like this. It was supposed to impossible. Vampires weren't supposed to exist, and yet, here I was. I was in love with one and he was holding me. I was about to drift asleep when I heard Tommy's voice fill my ears. "What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked.

"A lot of things," I replied.

"Could you tell me? It feels so strange…not knowing." He confessed.

"I'm thinking how you're not supposed to exist. Yet, here you lay."

Tommy got up and I sat up along with him. He looked at me. His scent was out of this world. It was so sweet. I leaned in closer and inhaled when I realized he wasn't there anymore. I looked around. "Tommy?" I saw him at the other side of the meadow. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was concentrating on something really hard. I stood up about to walk towards him when he put up his hand.

"Don't come any closer," Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" I asked not knowing what I had done.

"Nothing," he whispered. He finally opened his eyes. "See, I'm ok."

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" I asked lowering my head.

"You did nothing, Jude. It was my fault. I should have been more careful. It's just that you're smell was…" he didn't finish his sentence. He walked back towards me and then sat Indian style. I sat with him. "You should be scared of me."

"Maybe I should be," I agreed. "But there's only one thing that I'm scared of."

"What's that?" he asked. I lowered my head looking at the ladybug crawling up the stem of one of the flowers. I was a little embarrassed. "Please, tell me."

I looked at him and almost melted when I saw his topaz eyes. I shook my head so I could form thoughts again. "I'm scared that you're not real. That you'll disappear any minute now, and I'll wake up from this fantasy."

Tommy scoffed. "I'm sure you're fantasy is not about spending time with a monster."

"Stop it," I hissed. "You're not a monster."

"I told you already. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Then tell me, Tommy. But I will prove to you that no matter what you tell me, I will still see you as _not_ a monster."

Tommy looked down at his hands. "There are plenty of reasons to prove that I am a monster, Jude." I shook my head at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I am a perfect predator. I can lure you in at anytime. My scent and my face dazzle any woman." He stood up and was gone in the blink of an eye. I felt a breeze go by me twice and Tommy ended up under a willow tree. "You can't outrun me." He grabbed a branch from the tree above him and snapped it in half by just pulling it down slightly. The sound echoed and made me jump. "You can't fight me off."

"But don't you see Tommy?" I asked as he walked over to me and sat in front of me again. "You are a vampire that fights his hardest to be good. Do you not see how incredible that is?" I couldn't see why he didn't look at himself the way I did.

"I almost lost the fight when I met you," he whispered. I hadn't even noticed he was back in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tommy lowered his head and closed his eyes for a minute. It was as if he was trying not to remember that day. "Darius has helped me so much. Darius, Portia, Shay, Karma, Sadie, and Kwest are all my family. I love them all." I nodded my head understanding. "They worked so hard to get where we are now. But when you walked by me, I almost ruined it."

"I still don't understand."

"You're smell hit my like a damn wrecking ball. It was so consuming!" He shouted and stood up. I stood up with him. "I had never smelt something so sweet, and I hadn't known it ever existed. If I knew, I would have searched the world to find it. Then when she flipped your hair my way, I thought you had gone insane! It was like you were trying to taunt the monster inside me.

"I thought that you were some demon that had come here to torture and ruin me. In those five minutes that you walked past me and sat down, I thought of a hundred different scenarios to lure you away from public eye. I would of asked you to follow me somewhere. You would've come," Tommy told me.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Without a doubt."

"I ran out of that classroom, before I had the chance to draw you in, or follow you home. That's why I went to the office. I wanted to change the classes. I needed to get away from you. You must've thought I was some kind of devil; watching me act the way I did towards you."

"I didn't understand why you hated me so much," I whispered.

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I am sorry, girl. I just…didn't know what to do."

"May I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded. "Where were you for that week of school? It was like you fell off the face of the planet."

"I was at my house," he sighed. "I was talking to Portia and Darius. I didn't know what to do. So, I had asked my 'parents' to help me out. I thought that, since they've been in this longer than me, they would know what to do. Unfortunately, they didn't have much advice for me. So, I went hunting more than usual before I came back to school. I was ashamed of my behavior and my thoughts. I had to show you that I wasn't always…" he struggled to find the right word," as possessed as I was."

"I still don't understand something," I stated putting my finger to my chin in thought. "Why is my blood so different from every other human? Why are you more dangerous to me than anyone else?"

"How do I explain?" He questioned himself. "It's like…a heroine addict. If he was a recovering addict, and you put him in a room full off different brands, he could probably resist if he really wanted too. But let's say if it was his favorite brand in there. If the aroma of it filled the whole room, more than likely he wouldn't be able to resist."

"So," I started to twirl my blonde hair, "I'm your brand of heroine?" I smiled sweetly trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Jude. You are my _favorite_ brand of heroine," Tommy smiled.

"Aw, Quincy, who knew you were such a romantic!" I squealed like a star-strucked girl.

He laughed at my joke and gratefully took my hand and made me sit down with him. I smiled at him. I couldn't believe that I had come this far with him. It was an amazing feeling to be with him. "I have one more question," I told him. He nodded for me to go on. "Besides, you're family, what made you stop? I mean, you could have done it right here with no witnesses. You can have me, still. What's stopping you?"

"I can't, girl," Tommy whispered. "I couldn't stand hurting you in anyway. I can't imagine you laying there, pale and cold. I wouldn't be able to never see your cheeks turn crimson again or see you're smile." I lowered my head as I tried to hide my blushing. "I-I never felt like this before. I'm not use to feeling so…human. Does it always feel this way?"

"No, not for me. This is the first time."

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

I swear my heart skipped two beats when he was the word "love". "What a stupid lamb," I laughed.

He smiled. "What a sick lion."

After a while of just being in each other's presence and talking about random things, the sun began to fade. I frowned when Tommy's skin wasn't sparkling anymore. I sighed in disappointment knowing he would need to take me home soon. I had to get in before Stuart so he wouldn't freak out, and wonder where I am. Tommy stood up and held at his hand. I regretfully took it, not wanting to go home just quite yet.

As we rode in his car I kept seeing him glancing my way. He seemed a little nervous. I never knew that vampires could be so human before. He stopped in my driveway and I saw that Stuart wasn't home yet. I looked at Tommy and saw him looking at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked.

"I wanted to try something," Tommy said. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Well, what was it?" I asked interested.

He leaned into me and I stopped breathing. "This," he whispered before kissing me.

The sensation was too much for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I slid my tongue on his bottom lip. Abruptly, he was unresponsive and he pushed me away gently. "Oh, my god, I am I _so, so, _sorry!" I apologize.

"It's okay, just give me a moment." For about ten seconds I just looked at him mortified. "I'm okay, now. Now, Jude, please. I'm going to try this again. Try and behave."

"Yes, sir," I chuckled. He kissed me again and I gripped onto his shoulders. He pulled away and smiled triumphantly. I opened the car door. "Goodnight, Quincy."

"Sleep tight, girl." I watched him drive off and sighed in happiness. I turned around toward my house and squealed. I was so happy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned as I climbed into bed. I was hoping that I could finally sleep in tomorrow, since Tommy interrupted my plan today. I heard a little tap in my room and I turned on my lights. _'Not this again,' _I thought as I looked around my room. I was hoping I wasn't hearing things again. If I was, I would demand Stuart to take me to a psychiatric hospital and have me tested. But this time I actually found something. Tommy was there smiling at me.

"You don't know how to knock do you?" I asked playfully.

"I'm sorry," Tommy chuckled. He went over to my dresser that was next to my window. He knocked on it, playing along with me.

"Who is it?" I called out quietly. I didn't want Stuart to wake up.

"It's your boyfriend," Tommy replied.

"Boyfriend? Which one?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Which one?" he repeated in mock hurt. "I should hope that I am the only one." He walked over to me and sat on my bed. "C'mere Jude, I want to try something."

I moved closer to him. Surprisingly, he placed his head on my chest. I was startled at first and soon started to play with his hair. He sighed in ease. He stayed like that for a good five minutes. "This makes it easier. I love you're heartbeat."

He lifted his head and kissed my neck tenderly. I tried my hardest not to shiver at his soft, and cold touch. "How can _I _make it easier for you?" I asked him. I didn't want to make it any harder for him like I did earlier today at the meadow.

"Jude, you know that wasn't your fault earlier, right?" he asked me and I almost melted at his velvet voice.

"I know, but I still want to help you a little more," I shrugged.

"It was more of the surprised really. I didn't expect you to get so close, and the smell of throat was unbearable."

"Okay, so no sneak attacks."

He chuckled at my response. "I just need a warning so I can hold my breath." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Our kind doesn't have to breathe."

"But, I see you breathe all the time. You take deep breaths and everything."

"True, but that's because of our human instincts. It's as natural to us as it is to humans. See, I do still have _some_ human in me, even though is buried deep inside."

"I better get to sleep, Tommy. But thanks for stopping by."

"I was actually hoping to stay," he confessed quietly. "My kind can't sleep, so I wanted to watch you sleep, like I have be-" he stopped himself when he realized what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"Um, funny story," Tommy started. "You see, before, I would kind of, sneak into your room…to watch you sleep."

"Wait, so that means I wasn't hearing things," I noticed. That night, after I came home from the beach, I kept hearing something around my room. That was you!" I smiled thanking God I wasn't crazy. Then my smiled dropped. "That was you?"

"Um, heh, yea?"

"You really have no respect for boundaries!" I whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Jude, but you are so beautiful when you sleep. You look so peaceful. You know you even talk in your sleep?" He asked me.

My eyes widen in horror. I hoped that I hadn't said Tommy's name at all. "W-what do I, um, uh, say?" I stuttered.

He put his head down and held my hand. "You miss your mom, and the beach a lot," he informed me.

"Did…I say…your name anytime?" I asked boldly.

"You might have said it once, twice, three times maximum," he chuckled. "I feel flattered you dream about me."

"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" I asked him as I pulled the covers over it.

He laid down next to me and kissed my shoulder. I rested against his stone hard body with a smile on my face. Today was a day I definitely would write in my diary. I heard Tommy whisper some kind of lullaby in my ear. He was singing and it was like an orchestra.

_When I see your smile  
__Tears fall down my face  
__I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out  
__How this world turns cold and breaks my soul  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there through you it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my  
__You're my  
__My true love, my whole heart  
__Please don't throw that away  
_'_Cause I'm here for you…_

I could tell her got stuck. I decided to fill in the gaps as I took my last yawn. "Please don't walk away. Please tell me that you'll stay," I whispered and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

So0o0o0o0o0o0o...I tried to keep it in my style of writing, but some of the qoutes are directly from the book...

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" (MY FAVORITE LINE!!!!!)

"What a stupid lamb,"

If I missed any please tell me so I don't get sued!! -lol- PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. Meet the Family

Okaii guys, this is another short one, but I wanted to break this up into two parts and not put all the juicy events in this chapter. I also like to keep you guys on the edge of your seats...hehe!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Meet the Family 

I woke up the next morning and shivered. I felt cold and couldn't pinpoint the reason why. I suddenly turned around and saw Tommy smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him. He kissed my cheek and finally got up from my bed. I saw him heading towards the window and I sat up quickly. "You're leaving?" I asked a little sad.

"Well, Stuart is still here, and I think it'd be a little awkward if he sees me in your room," Tommy informed me.

I chuckled lightly. "Promise you'll come back later on," I said hopefully.

"Of course," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He walked back towards me and pulled my from my bed. He put his hands on my waist and hesitantly kissed me again. He hesitated so much, afraid that he was going to hurt me. He wanted to make sure that my blood won't be so irresistible. Once his cold lips touched my warm ones, I blacked out for a second.

I opened my eyes and found Tommy holding me up. "My sweet Jude, what am I going to do with you?" he asked helping me up.

"What happened?" I asked looking into his eyes. I noticed that his eyes were a little darker than usual.

"First time I kiss you, you attack me. Second time, you faint. I must be one hell of a kisser." He smiled smugly.

Tommy was really full of himself. But with very good reasons. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed his cheeks. "You should probably go…and hunt," I told him.

He looked at me curiously. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," I noticed. "I know when you're hungry or not. See, when you're hungry, your eyes turn darker; even completely black sometimes. But when you're not, your eyes are gold."

"Wow, you seem to know so much about me already."

I shrugged. "I like to be very observant when it comes to you."

Tommy had to go because he heard Stuart's thought about coming up to check on me. When he left I started to get dressed. I have never been so happy in my life. I heard a knock on the door as I was brushing my hair. I called for them to come in. "Good morning, dad," I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Well, who put a smile on your face today?" Stuart asked as he sat down on my bed next to me.

"No one, I'm just in a good mood, today," I replied.

"Okay, I want you to know that I'm going fishing today with Billy."

"Alright, that's fine. I'll probably just hang out with Kat or something."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and went on his way. About two hours later, after I called her, Kat was over and we were squealing. I was telling her about Tommy and I. Kat quickly grew to being my best friend. When I first met her, I didn't think we would actually become so close. Now, it felt like I could tell her anything. "Okay, so how does he kiss?" Kat asked enthusiastically.

"I don't think there's a word to describe it," I squealed.

"Told you he was completely hot," she said smugly.

"Yea, but it's more than that Kat. It's like when I'm with him, I feel like I can do anything. I've never felt like this before. It's scary, yet, exciting, you know?"

"Jude, I think you're in love."

"I know I'm in love."

"Aw, Jude!" She hugged me and I giggled as I hugged her back.

Kat had to go home, because she was going on a date with Jamie and I was happy for them. Just as I thought I was going to be able to settle down and get some me time, there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of my seat knowing it was Tommy. I smiled at him and was about to let him in when he gestured me to his car.

I shrugged and went into his beautiful blue viper. We were driving to god knows where and I could feel the wind in my hair. I soon saw the speed he was going and panicked. "Tommy, you're going 120 mph!" I shouted like he didn't know.

Tommy chuckled. "Of all the things to be scared of, you're worried about my driving."

"I don't do good with cars! Slow down!" He did what he was told and I sighed in relief. "So, I have a question for you."

"And that is?" He asked.

"If you're so dangerous why be with me."

He sighed and laughed a bit. "I'm already breaking all the rules. My family isn't too excited about it either. But Sadie…she likes you."

Tommy stopped at the edge of a cliff. You could see the beautiful mountains from it, and I smiled. I put my head on his chest slowly, so he would know what was happening. I didn't want him to freak like he did last time. I wanted to make this easy for him. I felt his icy lips place a soft kiss on my temple and I sighed in contentment. "So why are you so afraid of getting into a car crash?" Tommy asked me.

"You're pretty observant too," I sighed. "I was in a car crash when I was thirteen. I was driving to the mall with my mom…and my sister Sadie. She was fifteen at the time."

"You have a sister, named Sadie?" He asked. I could tell he found this quite odd, since of the Sadie in his family.

"Yea, I did, once," I admitted mournfully. "In the car crash, I thought I was going to die. I woke up in the hospital with my mom in a wheelchair beside me. I asked her about Sadie." I paused as tears reached the brim of my eyelids. "She said that she didn't make it. They couldn't find her body." I let a few tears fall on my face. "Ever since then, I have been scared to death of another one."

"Oh, girl, I am so sorry," he whispered and kissed my hair. He held me closer as I cried. "Do you not find it strange that you had a sister named Sadie, and I do too?" he asked me.

"A little strange," I sniffed.

"Do you think maybe-"

I interrupted him. "No, it can't be her. I've seen her. Of course, I never actually _looked_ at her, I think I would've known. My sister's done, Tommy." After I said that line I cried even harder. I calmed down after a moment and he got out of his car. In inhuman speed he came to my side of the door and opened it. Tommy took my hand and my heart overreacted like always. "I want to ask a favor of you," he stated. I nodded my head for him to continue. "I want you to meet my family."

My smiled dropped. "Your family?" I asked in disbelief. It's not that I didn't want to meet his family, but the only one that seemed to like me even the least bit was Sadie. He even said that his family didn't like us together. So why was he going to take me to meet ten eyes that were just going to glare at me the whole night. I'm sorry, but I am not one to just sit back when someone is killing me with their eyes. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Tommy."

"Please," he pleaded with his beautiful topaz eyes. How could you say 'no' to that face?

I sighed and smiled slightly. "I guess."

He smiled and his teeth glistened. He picked me up and spun me around as I laughed. He dropped me off at home so I could get ready. He was waiting out in the living. I had already called Stuart and told him about my plans. I looked in my closet. What do you wear to meet people that hate you? I picked a pair of dark blue jeans with chains on the side of it, a pink crop-top that said 'I love Goo Goo Dolls', and my pink high heels. I hopped down the stair and Tommy was waiting for me.

On the way to his house I kept biting my nails. I had no idea what to expect. I had never met anyone's family before, and this one already hated me. I kept checking the mirror making sure my hair was ok. I had straightened it, and now I wished I had just left it curly. What was up with me? I'm not the person that gets _this_ nervous. I checked my makeup and put some more eyeliner on.

I could see Tommy trying not to laugh at me as I fidgeted. Suddenly, we got off the highway onto a dirt road. I looked around seeing if I recognized anything. This was the country side of Forks. I had only been here once with Stuart. Apparently, it was great for hiking with all the mountains. Tommy stopped in front of this house—oh I'm sorry—I mean mansion. It was enormous. Any bigger and it could've been the white house. I got out of the car and looked at it in awe. He took my hand and laced our fingers together as we walked the stone path to the house.

There were roman lamps outside of the house and a porch swing on the side. The flowers consisted of roses, tulips, daisies, and orchids. Orchids were my favorite flowers but I could never grow them. They were very hard, and I come here to see at least ten in the front yard. As we walked up the porch steps I held onto Tommy's hand tighter. "It'll be alright, my darling," he whispered. I nodded my head still unconvinced.

We entered and Tommy called out for his family. All of them were in the living in the blink of an eye. Darius looked at me and then back at Tommy. He was not happy about this at all. Portia gave him a disappointed look as everyone else glared at me. Sadie was just simply surprised. I tried to avoid their glares and questioning looks, and paid attention to Tommy instead. I noticed he had lost his smile. He was probably listening to their thoughts. I knew they weren't good. "Excuse me?" Tommy asked Karma.

"You heard me," Karma said in a low, angry tone. "Why the hell did you bring a no good human to our house?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Watch it Karma!" Tommy shouted. Oh yea, everything was going to be just fine. I looked around again and met eye contact with Sadie. I looked at her intently and gasped. Tommy looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

I pointed to Sadie and she cocked an eyebrow at me. "T-that's my sister," I whispered. Tommy's eye went wide in shock. Everyone, including Sadie, looked at me when like I was crazy. "That's my sister Sadie."

* * *

((sighs)) I love orchids!! hehe!! And I love cliffhangers...very different from the story I know! Okaii, I am going to have fun with the family. Especially Sadie!! Sadie's character is a little different in here, but all in all, I think it's a good thing!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	16. Sister, Sister

So remember that hiatus?? Well, Robbie is now my guardian angel b/c after my crying I have been inspired and eveything!! So this is chapter 14. I have to say, all of you are so wonderful to me. I'm so glad that all of you understood and supported me. All of your words mean a lot to me!! Thank you!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Sister, Sister 

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never actually taken the time to look at Sadie's face. I have always seen her, but have not noticed until now that she was my sister. I thought it was just a coincidence about the name thing, and brushed it off. All this time, I thought I was never going to see Sadie again, and there she was standing five feet away from me. My mouth was agape as I just stared at her. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes. I closed my mouth and walked up to her slowly. "Sadie; Sadie, it's me Jude," I said.

Sadie stepped away a bit a little afraid of my behavior. Tommy pulled me back by my arm. "Jude," he whispered in my ear. "Many vampires don't remember their life before. Are you sure that's Sadie?"

"Of course it's her!" I yelled at him. "Do you think I won't know my own sister!?" He nodded his head saying he believed me. "Sadie please, I'm your sister. We were in a car crash…and you disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead."

Darius's eyes widen in realization. Tommy looked at him. "D?" He asked. "It's true?"

"It just might be," Darius answered in a dictating tone. "Sadie, when I saved you, you were in a car crash, and were about to be taken to the hospital. I came with my team to check out the accident." Sadie looked at him and listened intently, as did I. "I looked at your mother and sister and knew they were going to survive. But you were dying. I took your body and saved you."

Sadie then stared at me with wide eyes. She was as scared and surprised as I was. "So, Jude's my sister?" She asked pointing to me.

Darius nodded. "I'm not exactly sure, but the story sounds very similar."

Sadie looked so lost. She looked at me and I tried to smile at her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I can't do this right now."

She ran upstairs before I could blink. I was about to go after her but Tommy held onto my waist. "Leave her be for now," he suggested. "She's just confused and scared."

I nodded reluctantly.

"Well, since you are here, Jude, why don't we invite you to dinner?" Portia smiled.

Dinner was not a regular family dinner. I was the only one eating, and it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. I felt a little uncomfortable. But the conversations were carrying on like nothing had just happened an hour ago. I couldn't stop thinking about Sadie, though. Why hadn't I seen it before? I looked up the stairs still wanting to go up there and talk to her. I could tell that Kwest was thinking the same thing. I didn't need Tommy's mind reading powers to notice the concern in his face.

I picked at the spaghetti in front of me. I could tell I was eating very slowly and was playing with my food a lot but I couldn't eat. I had just seen my sister and I couldn't even talk to her. It was like I was in a dream and I was waiting for me to wake up. I saw Tommy and Karma looking at each other. Both of them were glaring. It was like they were having an argument with their eyes. I knew Karma didn't like me, and I didn't know why. Of course, I was making Tommy break all the rules anyway. I was putting him and his family in danger just being human.

I excused myself and said I needed to go to the bathroom. I went upstairs where they directed me and heard sobbing. I knew it was Sadie. I quickly looked downstairs and made sure no one saw me. These were one of the times I was very grateful Tommy could not read my mind. I quietly knocked on the door and cracked it open. Sadie's face was hidden in her hands and she was sobbing. When she heard a knock she looked up at me with the saddest expression. But what surprised me most, is that she wasn't crying. There were no tears in her eyes.

I smiled at her sadly. She gestured to me to come in a little further. I did and shut the door behind. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds not knowing exactly what to say to one another. I just wanted to go up to her and wrap my arms around her. I mean, this was my sister who I thought was dead for all these years. "Hi," I greeted weakly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sadie asked. "You didn't do anything. If anything I should be sorry. You have to understand Jude. I don't remember anything of my life before I becoming," she hesitated, "what I am."

"Well, still," I said. "Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "Yea, it's just a little overwhelming. But, Jude, you're my sister."

I smiled and nodded. "Yea I am," I agreed.

I went up to her and we hugged. I sighed in relief and happiness. "How about we go downstairs?" she suggested. "I believe Kwest must be worried sick about me."

"I believe so."

We smiled again and I helped her up. Her smiled dropped and she rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not again," she said in annoyance. She grabbed my hand and we reached the top of the stairs. I heard yelling through the house. Then I saw Karma and Tommy going at it.

"I'm telling you Karma, you better watch what you _think_," Tommy warned.

"Fine, then I'll just say it!" Karma yelled back. "I don't want that _human_ in our house any longer!" She said the word 'human' as if it completely disgusted her.

"Karma!" Shay yelled in a warning tone.

"What!? I'm not the one who brought a worthless human into our house!"

That did it. I sprinted down the stairs and faced Karma. "Hi, Karma," I said with a fake smile.

"What do you want worthless human?" she sneered.

"Oh worthless, hmm," I said acting like I was hurt. "That hurts. Well, I guess I am worthless. I mean I'm not anything like you. I couldn't pull off a disguise like you."

Karma looked at me annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to be shy around me. I mean you're hair really hides the devil horns well."

I heard the rest of the family chuckle and I just held my smile. She narrowed her eyes at me and ran upstairs. Shay sighed and followed her. "You know Jude," Portia started, "I think you're going to fit in here just fine."

I smiled at Portia and everyone followed her and Darius into the living room. I was actually having fun with this family. We decided to play a game. Darius called it "White Lies". Two people had to sit in the middle and ask each other three questions. One of the answers would be a lie and we had to figure it out. If we got it wrong we would have to tell an embarrassing story about us. On one team it was me, D, and Kwest. The other was Portia, Sadie, and Tommy. It was basically to know each other better. The first two up were Sadie and I.

I sat Indian style on the carpet and Sadie followed suit. She smiled at me widely and I smiled back. Okay, Jude, you start with three questions," Darius instructed. I nodded.

I put my finger up to my chin in thought. "Um, do you like shopping?" I asked.

"No," Sadie shook her head.

I smiled. I knew that was a lie straight off the back. She might be a vampire, but she was still my sister. I knew her like a book. "Do you love Kwest?"

Sadie looked up at Kwest and smiled. "Very much."

"Okay. And do you like the color gray?"

Sadie cringed and shook her head. I laughed. "Okay, so the lie is…" I trailed off. I pretended that I actually had to think about it. "Shopping. You _love_ shopping."

Sadie looked at me surprise. "Am I that readable?" she chuckled.

I smiled. "No, I just know you. You might be a vampire, but you're still my sister; always will be."

We hugged and got a mocked "awe" from Tommy and Kwest. Since I got it right, Sadie had to switch with someone on the other team. Tommy suddenly sat next to me, faster than human speed. Tommy opened his mouth to ask me a question until my cell vibrated in my pocket. I gave all of them an apologetic look and flipped my phone open. "Hello?" I answered. I kept the phone close to my ear. It was my dad. He seemed frantic as he talked, but also a little happy. My eyes bulged open and the Quincies looked at me curiously. "Mom is where?"


	17. Part of Your World

I know, I know, it's been forever! I'm so sorry! I went to London, and right now I'm packing my stuff to move for college...and everything! Also, this is a hard month for me because of Rob. But I'm trying my hardest at this point!

Also me and NaturalDisaster (the girl who brought you Cherry Red and Blueberry Blue) are starting a story. It's going to be called From You to Him (i think). But this is fairly long and enjoyable I hope! Thanks for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the book Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 17: Part of Your World 

I ran up the front porch steps. My hand paused as I went to reach for the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I heard some muffled voices. I turned my head to the left towards the kitchen. I walked cautiously over and saw my mom and Stuart talking at the table. They both looked up at the same time. Mom smiled at me, and I tried to smile back. I had no idea why she was here. I thought she was supposed to be in Europe. Don't get me wrong. I love my mom very much and I missed her like crazy, but this was so sudden. I didn't know what to think of it.

Stuart motioned me to sit down and I took a seat between the two. Mom suddenly enveloped me in a hug. "Oh honey, I missed you so much," she gushed as she let me go.

"I missed you too, mom," I replied honestly. "What's going on?"

Stuart looked down at the tea he was drinking but my mom had a bright smile on. "Don and I finally found a permanent place," she answered me. "It's in Toronto, Canada."

"That's awesome! But why did you come all the way to Forks? Why didn't you just call?"

"Well, silly, I'm here to pick you up."

I looked between her and Stuart. "Pick me up?" I asked a little nervously.

"Of course. Now, you can move back to live with us. We're not traveling anymore."

I shook my head trying to collect my thoughts. She wanted me to move back with them? Why now? I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings, but I had not choice. I couldn't move back with her. "Um, mom, as much as I appreciate it," I paused for a moment and looked at her. "I don't want to move back with you and Don."

Stuart's head shot up in surprise. My gaze fell on my mom again and I could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes. I hated what I was doing to her. "What do you mean, Jude?" she asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"Mom, I love you, you know that. But I love it here at Forks. Dad has been great to me, and I made some awesome friends here. I mean, I even," I gulped before I continued. "I even have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" they both asked in unison.

My mom looked at Stuart. "You didn't know about this?" Mom asked him.

"She hasn't told me a thing," Stuart said a little offended.

"Listen, I didn't tell either of you because I wasn't sure if it was official or not."

"Who is it?" Stuart asked. Perfect time for his father mode to kick into gear.

"It's Tommy Quincy," I whispered.

It seemed like relief washed over him. My mom still had a very confused look on her face. I felt kind of bad that she was left out of the loop. She had no idea who Tommy was; or any of the Quincies for that matter. But somehow, I could picture her and Portia getting along just fine. "Who is Tommy Quincy?" Mom asked the both of us.

"Oh, Tom is a good guy," Stuart answered. "She's picked a good one. Straight A student, always tries to help others out. Darius Quincy, the main doctor here, always brags about him."

"How old is this boy?" Mom asked.

"He's 18," I said. That was a lie. Tommy told me he was actually about 21 when he was converted. But you couldn't tell at all. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I really want to stay here."

Mom looked at me and then Stuart. She seemed absolutely devastated. I hated to see her so hurt. She sighed and smiled sadly. "It's fine dear," she said. "I understand. Just promise to call me more?"

I smiled at her and we hugged. "I promise," I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

We pulled away finally. The three of us actually had a decent conversation for the next two hours. It came from Tommy, to the Quincies, to the new job Don had. What really caught my interest was what Mom said. She said there was a very famous studio up there called G-Major records. Don was best friends with Georgia, the woman who ran the place. That made me regret my decision just a little bit, but not enough to change my mind. I couldn't leave Stuart or Tommy. It'd just be too hard to handle.

Mom finally said goodbye and I went up stairs to go to sleep. I was hoping that Tommy would come and visit me like last night. I changed into black sweatpants that said 'Hottie' on the back of them and a plain white T-shirt. I put my blonde hair in a messy bun and climbed in bed. I was awake for almost an hour and a half, and gave up on Tommy ever coming. I was about to force myself to go to sleep when I felt a cool touch on my cheek. I smiled and turned around. I saw Tommy there and he smiled back.

He kissed my temple and I sighed in contentment. "Sorry, I'm late," he whispered. His voice was overwhelming.

It still took my breath away they way his golden eyes would turn to liquid every time he looked at me. I melted at his touch. I kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I loved how it felt in his arms. It was like he never wanted to let go of me. That was fine with me, because I never wanted to leave. I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep when he interrupted me again. "So, what was your mom here for?" Tommy asked me.

I looked at him knowingly. "Like you don't know," I implied.

"Hey, I'm doing a lot better on not listening in," he said with a little chuckle.

I looked up at him again and cocked in eyebrow. "You mean you really didn't listen in?" I asked still not believing him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, my sweets, I did not," he assured me.

"Well, my mom came to pick me up. They moved to a permanent address in Toronto, Canada. And since the only reason I moved here was because I didn't like to move around so much, she just came here so I could move back with her."

Tommy's face turned a little depressed. "So, you're moving away?"

I entwined our fingers together. "No, I'm not. I told my mom that I loved it here. I even told her and Stuart that I was dating you. So I couldn't leave."

"How did Stuart take it?"

"About me and you?" He nodded. "Oh, he took it really well. Said you were a great guy and Darius can't stop talking about you."

Tommy chuckled lightly. "D can't stop talking about any of his 'kids'."

"I can see why," I smiled.

"Go to sleep, Jude. You have school tomorrow."

I groaned but finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

My alarm clock blared next to my ear. I groaned and nuzzled into Tommy's chest. Finally, my alarm was shut off. I felt someone lightly shake me and I groaned again. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Tommy's teeth glistening as his smile just seemed to brighten the room. I heard the rain pattering against my window pane. I got up and climbed over him to go to the window seat. I sat down and sighed.

Tommy followed me and sat behind me. I leaned against him as I watched the rain get heavier. "Well, at least you can come to school today," I said a little depressed that it was raining. He tenderly kissed my neck.

"I love you," he murmured against my neck.

I smiled. It felt good for him to say those words. "I love you, too," I answered back.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at school, okay?" He announced as he sat up and opened the window slightly. I nodded and he kissed my cheek and jumped out the window. I quickly closed it before the rain had time to soak the seat. I decided that I should get ready for school. Stuart wouldn't like it if I was late.

I took a shower and straighten my hair humming a tune that was inside my head. I put on a blain green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans that faded in the middle. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and sprinted downstairs. I saw Stuart putting two plates on the table. I walked up curiously and saw chocolate chip pancakes. I looked at him surprised as he just smiled. "You're mom left the recipe," he informed me.

I smiled and nodded. I sat down and picked up the fork. I was a little scared to taste this. I cut a little piece off, enough to taste it. I tentatively put it in my mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted really good. He sat across from me as I enjoyed my chocolate chip pancakes. "Listen," Stuart started. "I want you to know that I'm very happy that you decided to stay."

I shrugged. "I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself," I giggled.

He smiled but then his face became serious. "I know that we don't really hang out too much, but it's great having you here," he admitted.

I smiled. "It's great being here, dad," I said. "I have to go to school, but maybe we can go see a movie later tonight?"

He got up, hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Sure, that sounds like a good plan. Love you honey."

"Love you too."

I went outside kind of disappointed that Tommy wasn't there. But then again, it was good to ride my mustang again. As I was driving to school I was thinking about Tommy. He was the best thing to ever happen to me. I loved him more than life itself. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with him forever. Then my mood became sadden. I wouldn't be able to spend forever with him. I would die eventually, and he would be able to live on. I shuddered. I couldn't imagine leaving him. The only way I could be with Tommy forever is if I was a vampire.

That's when the idea came into my head. Me; a vampire. Why didn't I think about it before? I pulled into my parking spot. Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest were standing next to Tommy's car just talking. Sadie turned her head and smiled at me. I smiled back, and the two other guys followed her gaze. Tommy smiled and walked up to me in human speed. That was really slow for him. He smiled and kissed my cheek and then held my hand as we walked to the school.

Everyone was looking at us. I suddenly felt a little insecure. I should've known how much attraction this was going to cause. It's not everyday that you see someone with a Quincy. I leaned over to Tommy a little bit more. "What are they thinking?" I asked Tommy in a whisper.

He leaned into my ear and his breath tickled my neck. "The girls think it's strange that I have turned everyone else down, except for you," he whispered. "And the boys are angry at me; especially Jamie."

I rolled my eyes. So Jamie did have a crush on me. I was hoping it was just my imagination. Jamie walked up to us and put on the fakest smile I had ever seen in my life. "Jude, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jamie asked.

I smiled nervously. "Sure," I said.

I reluctantly let go of Tommy's hand and followed him to the outside of Building 4. "So, what's going on with you and Quincy?" he asked me.

That made me a little angry. No one was allowed to call Tommy by his last name except for me. "_Tommy_ and I are together," I said trying my hardest to make sure the emphasis on Tommy was noticed.

"I don't like him," Jamie said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And I do," I told him.

"He looks like he could hurt you."

"Jamie, I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but please," I pleaded. "I know what I'm doing, and he makes me happy. Now, shouldn't you be with Kat or something?"

He smiled. "Alright, fine, I trust you. But his ass is mine if he hurts you."

"Deal," I laughed.

After school Tommy and I were hanging out in our meadow, where we figured out our feelings for each other. We were under a willow tree where the drizzle outside couldn't get us. He was feeding me strawberries and we were laughing and joking around. I decided that I it would be the right time to tell him about me becoming one of him. "So, I wanna ask you something," I said as I put down my strawberry. He nodded for me to continue. "I was thinking about us earlier today and I figured out that I want to be with you forever."

He smiled. "And I want to be with you forever too, girl," Tommy said smiling.

"Yea, but there's one problem," I announced. "What's going to happen when I get all old and wrinkling, and then die?"

Tommy cringed a bit. "Then I'll have to move on without you, but that's not going to happen for a while, my sweetness," he said.

"Okay, well, what if I said I had a solution to that problem?" I winked my eye at him and he looked at me curiously. "I want to become a vampire."

Suddenly, Tommy's jaw clenched up and his eyes turned solid. "No," he said sternly.

I looked at him surprise. "No?" I asked shocked. "But why not?"

"Listen, none of use had a choice to become what we are, Jude. It's not something you want to be involved in, trust me."

"Tommy, I'm old enough to make my own decisions thank you. I want to be with you forever."

"And you will be."

"Tommy you're 21. I don't want to be dating someone when I look like I'm there grandmother," I said cringing a bit.

"I said no, Jude," he said standing up. I could he was trying not to yell. He started to pace back and forth in the rain.

I stood up and stopped him from pacing. "Tommy, look at me," I demanded. He looked at me finally and stopped pacing. "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions for my life. I mean, all you have to do is bite me right?"

"Jude, if I bite you I might not be able to stop myself. Plus, even if I did just bite you for the venom, it takes three long painful days to become a vampire. The pain is unbearable, and I don't want you to go through it." Although we were fighting I couldn't help but think how hot he looked with his wet hair in front of his eyes. I shook my head and paid attention to the task at hand.

"Three days of pain is worth—"

"You're not going to be a vampire!" he shouted and it scared me a bit.

"But I want to be," I tried to convince him.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He asked frustrated as he ran his hand through his dark hair. I rolled my eyes at him. I really thought he would be all for this. "The only reason I became one was because I was dying."

"You never told me your story," I reminded him.

He sighed and took my hand. We both sat down back under the tree. He took off his jacket and put it around me. "Jude, I was suffering from the Spanish influenza," he started. "Darius was a doctor then, and my mother had died. I had no one and I was going to die very soon. So Darius took me and bit me. I was the first to join his family too. But, when he bit me, I had to go through three long days of excruciating pain. It felt like my whole body was on fire."

"But why?" I asked.

"See, when we bite someone, we have venom that goes through the body. If we don't feed of you and just bite you, than the venom takes it time going though the body. Suddenly, it reaches your heart, and stops it," he said and looked down.

I took my hand and lifted his head to look at me. "But don't you see Tommy," I said shaking my head. "I wouldn't mind it if it meant to be with you forever. I love you."

"I love you, too, and that's why I won't do it. I won't let you. I want you to have a chance of a normal, _human_ life."

I laughed. "Trust me, I've been around for 17 years, and a human life is not that glamorous."

"You're not just going to let this go are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Now, when does Jude Harrison every give up a fight?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. He grabbed my hand and the little picnic basket he brought with us. He walked me to his viper and drove me home. I couldn't believe he didn't want me to become a vampire. It shouldn't be such a big deal. We would be able to spend forever together. I thought that's what he wanted. I just couldn't get Tommy Quincy ever. But, I wasn't giving up yet. I was going to break Tommy down. I was going to become a vampire.

We finally arrived to my house. I made sure he was coming back tonight before I went inside the house. Stuart was knocked out on the couch with some game playing on the T.V. and I laughed. It was almost six, and I decided to start making some dinner. I made some chicken alfredo and woke up Stuart just in time when it was ready.

Our relationship had definitely changed since when I first got to Forks. There were no more awkward silences. I could tell him almost anything and we would laugh up a storm. I loved how we became so comfortable with each other. I had to say he was the best dad I the world. After washing dishes I finally went to my room and put on my PJ's. I sat at my bay window and smiled. It wasn't raining anymore and the clouds weren't covering up the moon. I heard Tommy call my name from where he was. I looked down and smiled even wider. I opened the window and backed up. He jumped and was in my bedroom in less than a second.

I went over and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. I went to my bed and he followed. "Jude, I want to say sorry," Tommy told me.

"For what, Quincy?" I asked.

"About earlier today, when we were fighting," he said ashamed.

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't a fight," I insisted. "It was just a disagreement. You have you're opinions and I have mine. I mean, mine are right but still…" I trailed off and started to laugh.

"Or, yours are always right are they?" He laughed with me and kissed my jaw line. "You better get to sleep girl."

"Yea, you're right," I agreed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Night," I yawned.

* * *

Ha! Don't worry, that vampire talk is not over yet! Next chapter, we'll find out more about the Quincies!! Please leave very very nice reviews!!!!!! 


	18. Powers

AHHHHHHHH!! I'M BAAAACK!! -lol- I am so sorry for the late late LATE update. Yea, so I've been extremely busy you have no idea! I always tried to get back to my stories but something always came up and with a new job and school..ugh! It's just...overwhelming. But I found time today to work on it so I'm finally done. It's not too long, and I'm sorry for that but I already am starting to next chapter. so yea...

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant or the series Twilight. I also so not own the song My Guardian Angel by RJA or Speechless by the Veronicas.

* * *

Chapter 18: Powers

Tommy decided to take me to his house again. After telling Stuart we headed our way. I really did love his family. That is, all except for Karma. But they were so much fun to hang out with. And after not seeing my sister for all those years, and now she lives so close to me, it was wonderful. As we drove we joked around with each other like usual. I loved being with Tommy. It was the best feeling in the world. Of course, it didn't make any sense that he loved me. How could he love a plain human like me? He was too beautiful for his own good. I always had this urge to touch him too.

We finally came to their house. Tommy said that he had a surprise for me and I was a little scared. I wasn't really one for surprises. We went inside and almost right away I saw Darius and Portia smiling at me. Sadie came gliding down the stairs along with Kwest. She put me in a bone crushing hug and kissed my forehead. "Come, here I want to show you your surprise," Tommy's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the piano in the corner. I hadn't even noticed it until now. I sat down next to him on the bench. His fingers slowly pressed the keys to piano and the soft melody filled the room. He stared at me as he started to sing. I recognized that I had heard part of this song before.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know, I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one. _

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my, true love,  
My whole heart, please don't throw that away.  
Because I am here, for you.  
Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay.

Whoa-oh-oh  
Stay  
Whoa-oh-oh

Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill.  
And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven. 

I looked at him in pure wonder. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. His voice was of an angel. No, better yet, a god. I decided that maybe I should play him my song that I had written for him a while ago. "Do you have a guitar?" I asked leaning into him. He looked at me curiously.

"Oh Jude, that's so adorable!" Sadie squealed.

I turned around to look at her. "What is?" I asked completely befuddled.

"The song you're going to sing him," she answered. "It's so cute. You're going to love it Tommy."

"How did you know about that?" I asked. How in the world did she figure out what I was going to do?

Tommy put his arm around me casually. "Remember when I told you how some vampires have certain…_powers_?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Well, I can read minds, and Sadie can see the future."

I gasped. "You mean, like a fortune teller?"

"Not exactly," Sadie explained. "It really depends on what decision someone makes or something along those lines. Like the song you wanted sing, I could see it. But if you had changed your mind, I wouldn't have known what the song was. And if someone is indecisive, I won't know at all."

"Oh, it's basically based on what someone wants to do," I said completely intrigued.

"Kind of," Sadie replied. "I'm usually right though."

"Not all the time," Tommy growled behind me. I had wondered what made Tommy so irritated.

"Does anyone else have special abilities in this family?" Kwest raised his hand. "What can you do?"

"I can control emotions," Kwest said casually. I looked at him funny. "For example, if I'm in a room with angry people, I can make them calm. But it all depends. Let's say Tommy is happy about something and I try to feel his emotions, I'll get happy too."

"This is so interesting!" I squealed. "Can Karma and Shay do anything?"

Darius shook his head. I totally forgot about my song that I was going to sing Tommy. Before I could even open my mouth Sadie had a guitar in her hand. I smiled surprised and a little flustered as I grabbed the guitar. I sat it on my lap and started to strum softly.

_Feels like I have always known you  
__And I swear I dreamt about you  
__All those endless nights I was alone  
__It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home _

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

'cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you 

I blushed a bit when I finished. Tommy reached out and stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. "Beautiful," he whispered. I looked around and found that we were alone. I guess they decided to give us some time to ourselves. We decided to just hang out for today before dinner. He grabbed my hand and went to the living room. He turned on the T.V. We just stared at each other smiling until I heard the theme song to one of my favorite shows.

I looked at the T.V. and almost squealed as I put the volume up. I saw Tommy roll his eyes. "Not you too," he said but kept a smile.

I gave him a befuddled look. "What?" I asked.

"You like this show?" He asked.

"Yes I love Instant Star!" I shouted and looked at the show playing on the screen.

Tommy patted my knee. "And I love you anyway."

I chuckled and heard Sadie come down the stairs. The heels she was wearing made a galloping sound as she came in the living room. She sat against the couch on the carpet and stared at the screen. I sat down next to her and I heard Kwest sigh as he sat next to Tommy. "You like Instant Star too?" Sadie asked me with a spark in her eyes.

"I love it!"

We giggled and started to watch the show. By the middle of it Sadie and I were in a trance basically.

"_Either I have to quit working with you, or I can stay. But we have to agree that that kiss had never happen." _Tim said to Alexz.

"_No," _Alexz cried.

"_Alexz say it, Alexz," _Tim practically begged.

"_Ok," _Alexz nodded her head.

"_Alexz say it."_

"_Ok. Ok. It never happened. Ok?" _Alexz ran out of the little studio leaving Tim behind. She ripped down a sign that said "Happy Birthday" and threw Tim's jacket down to the floor.

"Aw!" Sadie and I said sadly in unison.

"Tim is so stupid!" Sadie shouted. "I mean, obviously he loves Alexz. Age should not matter!"

"I totally agree," I said. "They totally belong together. But you know, it's all Mark's fault."

"How so?" she asked.

"If he hadn't said anything like 'maybe in a couple of years' then Tommy would've probably taken the plunge." I said as I watched the credits.

"You are so right!"

I heard Tommy and Kwest sigh again behind us. I giggled as I looked at Tommy. I sat up on the couch again and kissed him on the cheek. Then the promo came on for next week's episode. Scenes flashed back to back.

_On the next episode of Instant Star. Alexz has enough with guys and is staying close to home. But when she finds out her dad's secret, she plays a mind-blowing song just for him._

A scene of Alexz catching her dad and his "mistress" came on. Sadie and I gasped and I joined her back on the floor.

"You want to play some hoops?" Kwest asked Tommy.

"Sounds good," Tommy replied both of them getting up walking towards the door.

After dinner I thanked D and Portia for dinner, even though I was the only one eating. Tommy and I went into his viper and started to drive to my house. I lay my head on Tommy's cold shoulder and kept myself from shivering. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. There was no way to explain how I felt with Tommy. It was like I was complete when I was with him.

I had never felt like this with anyone ever in my life, and I loved the feeling. My mind wandered back to the fight that we had last week. I understood a bit why he didn't want me to become what he was, but it still didn't make sense to me. All I wanted was him and to be with him forever. It was the perfect solution. Of course Tommy didn't see it that way. He wanted me to stay human and enjoy what humans got to do.

Did he not understand that I had already lived a human life? It wasn't as great as he thought it was. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be with me once I was old and wrinkly. My nose scrunched up at the thought. I looked out the window looking at all the trees. The green was growing on me. So was the rain. I loved the sound when the raindrops pattered on the window. I sighed in content and listened to the melody the raindrops were making in my head.

Tommy pulled up in the driveway to my house. I sat there for a moment. I wasn't exactly ready to go into the house. After several minutes of agonizing silence Tommy finally spoke up. "Is anything wrong?" He asked.

I finally turned to look at him and took a deep breath. "Not really," I sighed. "Just thinking about things."

"Like what?" He pressed.

"About vampires," I whispered. I could tell that he tensed up a bit, but he kept that crooked smile that I loved. "I love you, and I love your family, but I'm not going to be around forever, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. He brought me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "That won't be for at least another eighty years, girl," he said. "You really need to stop worrying about that."

"But I can't help it." He really needed to understand and I knew it was going to take forever. "Tommy, I said it once, and I'll say it again. I _want to be a vampire_!"

Tommy's jaw clenched and his liquid eyes turned solid as he looked at me. I stared at him with a stern face. I wasn't playing around anymore. Before he could say anything Stuart came to the front door staring at us. I turned my head at him then back at Tommy. Tommy hadn't moved at all. "He's wondering why you haven't come in the house. He thinks we're doing something…_bad_."

I still looked at him with the same frustrated and stern face. "Fine, I'll go in."

Tommy went to kiss me on my cheek again but I quickly got out of the viper and slammed the door in his face. I went to Stuart and let out a very frustrated sigh. Stuart looked at me in confusion as I went inside the house. "You and Tommy got into a fight?" Stuart asked as he muted the T.V. and sat next to me.

"He's the most stubborn person I know," I told him.

"What was the fight about?" He asked. I could tell he was taking and effort to be a mom now.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but then I remembered that he didn't know anything about Tommy or his family. I closed my mouth quickly and let out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even remember."

"Ok. Well, you know I'm always here if you need to talk."

I nodded and smiled. "I know dad. Thank you. I think I just need some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

I got up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight. Love you too, sweetie."

As I was about to climb into bed I heard something. I turned on my light and saw Tommy sitting on my window seat. I rolled my eyes and turned off the light again. I quickly jumped into bed and covered myself with the comforter. I didn't want to start another fight again. I knew I was right, and it would be the best thing to do. But he was so insisting on keeping me human.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and move down my arm to my hip. A pair of cold lips touched my neck tenderly and I shivered. He kept placing feather light kisses on my neck then he moved down to my shoulder. He turned me around and kissed me softly on the cheek. I could see Tommy's topaz eyes glow in the darkness. My breath became shaky as I became a little aroused.

He traced my lips with his finger and finally kissed me hard. I was taken back my surprised. Usually, our kisses were so hesitant and careful. This time he was so urgent. I responded the same way and my hands went to his shoulder. Tommy's hand knotted in my hand and then one my hip pulled me closer to him. Then, in the brief seconds when our lips were apart, he whispered my name. I kept kissing him hard as he did the same. Suddenly, he was unresponsive and pushed me away gently. "Oh, Tommy," I whined. "You can't do that!"

His breathing was heavy and choppy. "I have to, girl," he said smiling. "I don't have that much self-control."

I whined again and crossed my arms as well as I could; considering I was still pressed against his body a bit. "Then why did you start?" I asked pouting.

"I wanted to apologize again, but I got a little carried away," he confessed.

"You're telling me," I mumbled disappointed. "Well, your forgiven so you can go on your merrily little way."

"Wait, Jude, I want to invite you somewhere."

I looked at him skeptically. "Where?"

He chuckled at my expression. "A baseball game," he whispered in my ear.

"A baseball game? What baseball game could be going on at 11:00 at night?"

"Come and I'll show you."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This story is almost coming to a close. So I don't know how many chapters will be left. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!! and again I AM SO SORRY!! 


	19. Hunter

This is pretty long. I kind of just kept going but I'm sure you don't mind that. -lol- Now, we have two more chapters left. Well, actually, one more chapter and then an Epilogue. I was thinking of doing a New Moon thing to this, but I decided not to. Because I already have the ending made up. And I like it that way. Sorry ya'll!! -lol-

You have a little sneak peek at the end of what's to come in the next chapter. So, I hope you all review. I am really proud of this chapter. I don't know why, but I love how it turned out. And I hope ya'll do to!!

* * *

Chapter 19: Hunter

Tommy's family was having a baseball game tonight. It was a tradition they did for every first of every month. So he decided to invite me to see how vampires play the all American sport. We got to a dirt road in front of the woods. I stepped out of the viper first and then he followed me and came by my side. I stared at it skeptically. There wasn't even a trail. How were we going to get through that mess of trees? Tommy bent down a little and I shook my head. "Oh no, we are not running through that," I said pointing at the woods.

Tommy stood up straight and tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Do you see all the trees there?" I asked rhetorically.

"You've ran with me before, sweets," he smiled and walked towards me.

"Yea, but there was an actual trail that time."

He smiled even wider and walked closer to me until my back reached the viper. He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes. I gulped as his face got closer to me. Now he was only mere inches away from me. "What are you afraid of?" he asked and I had to concentrate.

"Hitting a tree and dying," I confessed.

"Jude, Jude, do you actually think I would hit a tree?" Tommy's head reached down and kissed the hollow of my neck. Then he moved down to my shoulder.

"No, but _I_ might hit…a tree." I could hear my own voice trembling.

He played with some strains of my hair and kissed up my neck and whispered very seductively in my ear, "I won't let you hit a tree honey. I promise you." I gulped again, and I knew he had won this fight. "Do you believe me?"

I nodded my head and Tommy kissed me. I really should've known better. I knew that earlier was just a fluke and he could hardly control himself _then_. But I just couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He stumbled into me and I parted my lips slightly. Tommy groaned and got out of my embrace swiftly. "Damn it, Jude!" he shouted.

I tried to get my breathing under control. I could hear Tommy gasping too. "I'm sorry," I apologized. It was the only thing I could get out at the moment. I saw him run a hand through his hair frustrated.

"I swear you'll be the death of me, Jude, I swear it."

I put on an angry face as he grabbed me and put me on his back. I closed my eyes and about a minute later we were at a clearing. I was a little dizzy when he set me down and I fell on the wet grass. "Ow!" I squealed loudly. Tommy looked down at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and got up refusing Tommy's hand that he had offered.

He looked at me confused. I was pissed off at him right now. I let out a frustrated sigh and refused to look at him. "Jude?" he asked.

"What do you want, Quincy?" I growled.

"Are you mad?" I stayed silent. "You are, I can tell."

"Oh, you're a smart one aren't you," I replied sarcastically.

"What did I do?"

"You'll be the death of me, Jude, I swear it," I mimicked in a low voice. "You were mad at me for a common human…" I searched for the right word. "…instinct."

He smiled sadly at me and grabbed my hand. "I wasn't mad at you."

"Well, you sure seemed like it."

"I was mad at myself. I keep putting you in danger." He lowered his head in shame. "It's not fair to you," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop doing that?"

Tommy looked at me in confusion. His perfect face scrunched in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Being so ashamed. You should never be ashamed for loving someone. You're not dangerous." He opened his mouth to protest put I put my finger to his perfect sleeps to silence him. "If you were going to do anything you would've done it by now. You're a lot stronger than you think."

He smiled at me and took my hand. He kissed each one of my fingers and then my palm. Then he led me to a path through the trees. When we finally came to a clearing I saw Karma practicing her pitching with Kwest. Sadie was practicing her running, and Shay was talking to D. Portia was standing on the sidelines smiling. Everyone turned to us and gestured to Tommy to come over. I went over to Portia and smiled at her.

I noticed that this was no ordinary baseball diamond. Each base was at least a quarter mile apart. I looked around questionably. Could the pitcher's mound really be that far from home base too? They all took their places on the field. Shay was up first to bat and Karma was pitching. But she didn't have a glove. Soon, Portia said in a clear voice, "Play ball!"

Suddenly, the ball that was in Karma's hand went into Kwest's who was the empire. I didn't even see it go by. Karma smiled and Kwest handed the ball back to her. She smirked at Shay and the winked at him. He winked back and waited for the pitch. All I heard next was a large boom that sounded like thunder echo off the mountains. My mouth became agape, knowing that had to be a homerun. But I was wrong. "Out!" Portia yelled. I looked over at the woods and saw Tommy with the ball in his hand. Shay dropped the bat angrily and walked off.

"How did he—" I started.

"Shay might be the strongest, but Tommy's the fastest," Portia explained.

I just nodded my head and watched the rest of the game. It was the last inning and Sadie was pitching. She pulled the ball behind her and right before she let it go, her face became blank. The ball dropped the ground and rolled next to Tommy's feet. They all stared at her cautiously. I didn't know what was going on. Then I remembered that Sadie could have visions of the future. Portia looked worried along with everyone else.

Tommy gasped and Sadie finally regained composure. Sadie looked at Tommy knowing he had read her mind. He looked a little edgy and everyone ran to her. I was left standing alone on the sidelines. Tommy came to me and held me closely to him. I knew something must've been wrong. The way he was holding me was not affectionately. It was out of protection. It was out of fear. I looked at him a little frighten. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Sades had a vision," he responded to me.

"I just didn't see it until now," Sadie explained to the group surrounding her. "They must've been indecisive."

"Or really good at keeping their decisions on the down low," Karma said to her. "What are we going to do?"

"Listen, we don't know exactly why they're here," Darius told them to calm them.

"We do know they don't belong here," Tommy said as the group turned to us.

"What about Tommy's human?" Karma asked. That made me a little tense. I did have a name. "Her blood doesn't only attract Tommy, you know. They will wonder why we have her. The truth could create drama that we don't need."

"We'll make up some excuse," Portia said quietly.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" I whined to everyone. I hated being out of the loop about everything. If I was supposed to be part of their family soon, then I wanted to know what was happening. It wouldn't be fair to leave me out of everything that was happening with the Quincies. Sadie looked at me and sighed. She walked over to me and tucked a lock of my blonde hair behind me ear.

"There are some traveling vampires coming by in a moment," she explained. "Now, we usually don't worry about visitors, but now, we have you. Like Karma said, if we tell them the truth, they'll ask questions. Some might not be so wonderful either. And your smell," she continued. "You're smell is very radiant. They might need to hunt and they might want to hunt you."

I gasped backed further into Tommy's arms. Tommy glared at Sadie. "Did you have to tell her that?" He growled.

"Should I leave?" I asked.

Sadie shook her head. "It's too late their coming in a couple of seconds."

Just then three people came from a hidden path in the trees. I knew right away they were the vampires coming through. The whole group including me looked at them as they walked toward us. I tried not to recoil and stand my ground. I looked at every one of them. But the one that caught my eye and scared me the most was the middle vampire. He had blood-red eyes that looked straight at me in wonder. Then he smirked. I shuddered instinctively.

Darius walked up to them and held out his hand. A young man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, smiled and shook his hand as well. The leader was tall and his face seemed he was about in his mid twenties. He had beautiful blonde hair and garnet eyes. There was also a lady next to him. She had long black hair and looked Asian. She was outstandingly stunning. Her body was more perfect than a supermodel. Her smile was brilliant too and even shined in the dark. Then, the last man on the left was a shady character. He had brown hair that went down to his neckline, and red eyes. His body was too good to be true, but his face scared me the most. He kept looking at me and I swear his mouth was watering. He looked so evil and I held onto Tommy's body tighter.

I could tell Tommy was looking at him intently. Then he gasped and growled at him. I looked up at him wondering what he had heard. "No hunting on our grounds!" Tommy shouted clearly.

"We have no intentions," the blonde vampire said.

"Not all of you," Tommy growled again as he looked at the other male vampire.

"Hunter will go nowhere near here," he assured.

Hunter looked at his leader like he was crazy. Then he let out a small growl and crossed his arms angrily. Portia stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Darius's waist. "What are your names?" Portia asked.

"I'm Alex," the blonde vampire said. "This lovely woman next to me is EJ and you already know that's Hunter."

"Where are you headed?" Shay asked as he held onto Karma's hand and moved her closer to her. Karma smiled at him affectionately.

"Alaska," EJ said. "We hear that there's a colony up there."

Darius nodded. "You're correct. We use to be up there."

Tommy growled again at Hunter. He held me protectively. "Well, we'll be heading out. It was nice to meet the famous Quincies."

Darius nodded again. "Same here."

After they were out of sight Sadie nodded at Shay and Tommy. Tommy put me on his back and I instinctively closed my eyes as we ran. When we finally made it back to the car Sadie and Shay were already in it. Tommy literally threw me in the backseat next to Shay. I put on my seatbelt not sure of what was happening. After a moment of driving I realized we were going the opposite direction of Forks.

"Well?" Tommy said.

"Yes," Sadie whispered.

Tommy tensed up more and kept driving. "What's going on?" I asked whoever wanted to answer me. No one said anything. "Where are you taking me!?"

"Hunter is not only his name, Jude," Tommy explained. "He hunts humans as a game. And you're his new playmate. He'll follow your scent back to your house. We have to get you out of here."

I thought about it for a minute. "Wait! We have to go back!" I shouted. We couldn't leave. Stuart was still at the house. I couldn't just leave.

"Are you insane?" Shay asked me.

"No, we have to back! Tommy please! Stuart is at the house!" I yelled at him.

"No," he growled.

"I can't just leave him to die!" I tried to take off my seatbelt but Tommy saw.

"Shay," he said. Shay nodded and held my hands together. I tried to break free but it didn't work. Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't just leave my dad back there. Hunter would find him and kill him. And it would be because of me. It would all be because of me. Again, I tried to free my hands but Shay held on tightly.

"She has a point," Sadie said, taking my side.

"No, we can't go back," he tried to convince her.

"Please," I pleaded. "I need to go back! Just let me go there and tell him some lie." That's when an idea clicked in my head. I was about to open my mouth and then Sadie gasped.

"Perfect," she squealed and looked at Tommy.

Tommy looked back and stared at her intently. I knew he must be reading her mind. Tommy sighed frustrated and took a sharp U-turn in the middle of the road. I was afraid we were going to flip over. I could tell we were driving back to the house. I knew they already knew my plan. All I was going to do was go in and tell my dad that I had had it here in Forks and tell him I'm moving to Toronto to go live with mom and Don. That way, Hunter would see that I was going away, and know not to look there. Stuart would be safe from harm. Hunter would be watching too.

After that, I would go to Toronto, and the vampires would take it from there. I saw my house as we pulled up and I took a deep breath readying myself. It was going to be hard. I knew I was going to hurt him, but it was the only way to keep him from getting killed. I just had to be fast. Tommy wouldn't want to be kept waiting. "Jude, you have to make this quick," Tommy said. "In and out in about fifteen minutes, ok?"

I nodded. I was about to move when I noticed I couldn't. I looked down and then looked back up at Shay. "Shay," I said and moved my gaze to my wrists he held so effortlessly.

"Oh, sorry about that," Shay apologized. "My bad."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I literally ran up the driveway trying not to trip over air and just waste more time. I went up to the door and took one more deep breath. I put on my best angry face. I slammed the door open and it hit the wall. For a minute there I thought I had put a hole in it. I stifled a gasp at how loud it was and I saw Stuart emerge from the kitchen with chips in his hands. He was obviously about to watch a game. I bit my lip as he looked at me curiously.

I had to keep my head in what was happening. "I'm done," I whispered harshly to him.

He put down the chips and walked into the living room until he was right in front of me. I just glared at him. "Done?" Stuart asked.

"I've had it here in Forks," I said sharply. "I can't take it anymore! I'm moving back with mom!" I ran upstairs and Stuart followed me hurriedly.

"Wait, honey, what happened?" He asked frantically as I grabbed a backpack and started to put various clothes in it. I glanced at him once and then quickly turned away. I couldn't see the pain in his face.

"Everyone here, sucks. I just can't do it anymore!" I shouted fiercely. I saw Stuart wince and quickly regretted my plan. I closed my eyes and tears started to fall. "I'm moving back to Toronto. I have enough money to buy my own ticket. I'll call her on the way."

"Honey, please don't go." His eyes were pleading and I almost lost my will power. I closed my eyes briefly and tears pooled over.

"Stuart, I can't take it any longer."

"But what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just please, let me go." I zipped up my bag and ran out of there. I was running out of time. I felt Stuart grab my wrist and tears were also showing in his eyes. This was probably the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. Hurting Stuart was the last thing I wanted to do. "Goodbye, dad."

I made it out barely alive and ran to Tommy's viper. Sadie looked at out dad staring out the window and I knew, if she could, she would cry. I could see the pain in both of their faces and I cried. Shay put me into a brotherly embrace and Tommy looked at me apologetically. Then I heard him hiss. I looked at him and his fangs were showing. I slammed on the gas and we went flying. I was pushed back to the seat and I quickly put on my seatbelt. I glanced around me frantically.

Hunter had seen, and now he was trying to follow us. I knew I didn't know much about vampires, but I knew what to expect. My eyes darted to every place outside the windows. I was searching for him even though I knew I would never catch him with my naked eye. I looked at the speed and we were going almost 180. I tried not to panic, knowing that Tommy wouldn't swerve. He was an excellent driver. I just hoped no one we knew would figure out his was a vampire and tell him while he was driving this speed.

-----------------------------------

It was late and we were still driving. I would have thought we would've taken the plane to Santa Barbra but it looked like the Quincies had other plans. Sadie tried to encourage me to go asleep but I couldn't. My heart was pounding out of my chest and worries just filled my mind. What if Hunter figured out our plan? What if somehow they couldn't fight him off? I had never been so surrounded by danger and it scared the crap out of me. Every single time I closed my eyes I could see Hunter's piercing eyes looking at me as if he was ready to pounce on his prey. So, I tried to keep myself entertained. I played road trip games with myself and counting sheep in my head. I wanted to keep my mind off of a vicious vampire hunting for me, but it wasn't working.

We stopped finally after another two hours and I found that we were only a couple of blocks from the old apartment. I knew my mom had yet to sell it, just in case she wanted to come back anytime. I pointed to the direction and we suddenly made it. I grabbed my backpack and led them inside the building. We were climbing up the stairs when questions came to mind. "How do we know he didn't follow us all the way over here?" I asked any of them that would answer me.

"We lost him a while back," Tommy answered. "He decided to take a shortcut to Toronto."

"So, what are the plans now?" I asked.

"Me, you, and Shay are going to stay here," Sadie explained. "Tommy and the rest are going to go to Toronto and try to cut him off."

I turned around swiftly on the stairs and stared at Tommy. "You're leaving?" I said outraged.

"I'm the only one fast enough, my sweets," he velvet voice echoed off the walls. It sounded like a choir in perfect harmony. "B-but what if he…what if they are all in it together? Can't he…wouldn't he try to…" I trailed off. I didn't know exactly how to put my fear into words.

"I'm insulted," Tommy said keeping his voice light. He put on that crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist. It made me weak in the knees. "You clearly underestimate me."

I rolled my eyes as we climbed the last flight of stairs. We went down the hall and came to the apart. I looked in under the flower pot next to the door and found the extra key Victoria had hidden there. I pushed the key in and unlocked the door. I opened it slowly making sure there was no one inside it and then fully opened it. I stepped inside and inhaled. I didn't realize how much I missed this place until just then. It still smelt like sugar cookies and cinnamon. That smell seemed so foreign to me now. It had been so long.

I walked up to Tommy and embraced him. He kissed my head softly and rested his cheek on my head. After a moment he finally pulled away. "Do you have to go?" I whispered hopefully.

He nodded. "I'll be back soon, love," he tried to reassure me. It wasn't working too well. I just nodded and he kissed my nose one last time before literally disappearing right in front of my eyes. I sighed and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find myself in my old bed in my old room. I looked around to find my clock. Then I realized it wasn't in there anymore. I could scarcely remember the night before and my head was pounding It felt like someone had beaten me with a bat during the whole night and then pains is just coming. I climbed out of bed and walked to the living room. Shay was drawing something and Sadie kept nodding her head and pointing things out.

"What's going on Sades?" I asked. "Any word from Tommy or the others yet?"

Sadie shook her head sadly. "But I think we might have a lead on where exactly he is," Sadie reassured. "Toronto is such a big place so I'm trying to figure out where he is."

I sat on the arm of the chair and looked at what Shay was drawing. It was a long hallway with an English Victorian look to it. There were pictures of various instruments, and music sheets. The floor was wooden and then there was a door that was opened on the right side of the hall. This place looked oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't remember what it was. I bit my lower lip and Shay looked at me funny. "What's up?" he asked.

"I think I know this place," I whispered more to me than anyone else. I took the sketch in my hand and gasped. "Is this where he's supposed to be?" Shay and Sadie nodded. "Oh no, this is not good."

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"He isn't in Toronto. He's right here in Santa Barbra…3 blocks from here. That's a music academy. I…I use to go there for lessons when I was little."

They both gasped and that's when Shay took out his cell phone. He had called D and told him what I had said. I looked at the picture again and I was showing Sadie everything she had seen in her vision. My stomach was in knots as I thought of the situation. He was just a few blocks away from me. He could come here anytime and…I couldn't think about it. I looked at the reaction in Shay's face. I had never seen him so serious. He snapped his cell phone shut and looked at us.

"D wants us to send Jude to her mom in Toronto," Shay said as he grabbed my backpack from the floor.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and I didn't recognize the number. I picked it up cautiously. "Hello," I answered.

"How you doing?" Hunters voice came through the phone. I stood very still. I didn't know how to react. "Just to tell you, you're not that smart. But I am. And if you _ever_ want to see your mom again then you'll do as I say. Your mom is right here with me, and I hope that you'll cooperate. Now, say yes mom everything's fine."

"Yes mom, everything's fine," I said with a sigh. I tried to play the part as good as I could. I had to look annoyed and not frighten.

"Good girl," he praised sarcastically. "Now say yes or no. Are you're 'friends' near you?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Then try to get away from them. While doing this, say yes mom, I know."

I got up from the couch and started to walk to my room. "Yes mom, I know." I shut the door behind me and whispered to make sure Sadie and Shay couldn't hear me. "I think you're bluffing."

"I don't bluff, dear Jude," Hunter said.

Then I heard a scream in the background. "Jude!" My mom yelled. I put my hand over my mouth as tears came into my eyes.

"So will you do as I say?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good. So you better get here without any of your friends and your mother would be set free. If they follow you, I won't only kill you and your mother, but them too. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Say see you later mom," he said and I could tell he was smiling triumphantly on the other side of the phone.

"See you later mom," I said quietly and hung up the phone. I took a shaky breath in. He had gone to Toronto. Just to get my mom. I couldn't go to Toronto. But if I would tell any of them that I had to go after a vicious vampire, they would follow me. I had to go alone. I just needed a plan, and fast. I convince Sadie and Shay that it was my mom asking what happened between Stuart and I, and that I told her I would be there in a few hours.

As I passed through the airport I made sure I dragged behind a little. It wasn't very hard. If I had kept up with them, I'd be jogging. I clutched to the letter I had in my hand for Tommy. He was supposed to be getting off a plane and then leaving with me. I hated to do this to him; to all of them. They were like my family. No, they were my family. But I couldn't risk their lives and my mother's. We made it to our gate and I sat down with them. I put my backpack next to me and put the letter on. I saw Tommy come out of the departure gate. I had to restrain myself to run up and kiss him. Sadie and Shay stood up and then a wave a people followed closed behind Tommy. This was my chance.

I quickly ran in the crowd before any of them could stop me. I disappeared in the crowd and then ran. I made sure I stayed in the crowd. "Jude!" I heard Tommy yell over the crowd of people talking. I closed my eyes and pushed myself harder. "Jude!" His voice wasn't making it any easier. He sounded fearful, and pained.

The only thing I could think about was my mom and Hunter. Hunter torturing her, and making her scream that scream I heard on the phone. I needed to save her. I didn't care what he did to me as long as Victoria was ok. I made it out of the airport and took a second to catch my breath. The music academy was only a couple of blocks away. This time, when I ran to go save my mother, I could imagine Tommy reading my letter that I left him. I could see the worry on his face as he analyzed every word I wrote to him.

_Tommy,  
My love I am so sorry. I had to go and save my mom,  
He has her and I can't let him kill her.  
He wants me and only me so please don't follow me.  
I don't mean to hurt you, Sadie, or anyone like this.  
But I have to do this on my own because he threaten to kill you.  
I can't have your blood on my hands.  
Please understand this is the only way.  
Just remember I love you so much and I am very sorry!  
Good bye._

_Your Love,  
Jude Harrison_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked into the academy barely being able to breathe. I had just stopped running. The hall was exactly like the image Shay drew. It felt so cold and it sent a cold spell through me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I had to find Victoria. I saw the door that was opened. It was the old T.V. room where I and a bunch of other kids would go to relax after lessons. There was a light lit inside and I heard some incoherent voices. One sounded like my mom and I jogged to get to her.

I went inside and the T.V. was on in the dark little room. There was a tape inside. It was of my mom and I. "Jude, I'm not sure I can do this," my mom had said to me. It was the day I convinced her to go bungee jumping with me off the cliffs in the Arizona.

"It's ok mom," I assured her. "It will be tons of fun."

She nodded and we both got strapped in. We held onto one another and jumped. She screamed the same scream I had heard and yelled my name. "Jude!" I gasped finally realizing what had happened. I had been tricked. Abruptly, I felt a hand go over my mouth and drag me out of the room. I started to kick and thrash about but it did no good. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the side. I held my abdomen as he laughed at me.

He turned me over so I was facing the ceiling. "Took you long enough," Hunter said irritated.

"You tricked me, you bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Please, Jude, do you really think I would go through all that trouble?" He asked me. "I knew you weren't going to Toronto. You're not that good of an actor. So, I hid away—pretended to take a shortcut. I made it to your house before you did and stole some videos until I found the perfect one. I knew I could fool you. Compassion is one of the many weaknesses you and the Quincies have."

"It's not a weakness," I spat back at him. "It's an ability. We have the ability to care and love. It's the best feeling in the world. And you'll never be able to know that because you don't have the strength."

I kicked him in the groin but all it did was make him stumble back a little and hiss. I got up from the floor and tried to run down the hall. Hunter grabbed me by my neck and literally threw me into the wall. He grabbed again by my hair and I flew to the other side into the window. I screamed in pain as I felt the tiny pieces of glass cutting through my skin. He inhaled the scent of my blood as it trickled down my arms.

"Mm," He said as he closed his eyes. "So…mouthwatering; tempting."

He moved closer to me. He grabbed my face and licked the blood off my cheek where a piece of glass had cut. My heart was beating so fast and my breath was ragged. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was wishing to. He savored the taste of my blood in his mouth. He opened it again and I saw the fangs. Hunter grabbed me by my arms and put me to the edge of stairs. I stared at him afraid and he pushed me.

I felt every single stair hit my leg and my head. My body was tumbling doing flips going down. I made it to the basement and landed on the cold, hard, cement. I saw him stalk down the stairs and looked at me. "Ready?"

To his surprise I said, "Born ready."

He smirked and when I saw his fangs revealed. I closed my eyes and felt excruciating pain. I screamed and my world went black.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 20:**

_"Oh, my god! No, Jude! No, no, no, no! Please don't do this to me. Jude, my love, wake up!" I heard his dry sobs but there was nothing I could do._

_"Please! Put out the fire! Stop the pain!" I screamed out._

_"Sadie saw it didn't she? She saw me...and you...and everything."_


	20. My Angel

If you want to know why it took so long read the Author's Note in So Happy I Could Cry. I'm tired. It's 3:19 in the morning and I finally fnished this story for you guys. So feel special. -lol- I liked how it turned out. Epilogue is next!!

* * *

Chatper 20: My Angel

I was caught under waves and a strong current. I couldn't see which way was up or down. Darkness surrounded me and I was trying to swim through a whirlpool of confusion and pain. I was holding my breath knowing that if I would try to breathe I would choke on the water that was trying to consume me. I was drowning deeper and deeper into this illusion. Then I heard someone call my name. I didn't know who it was at first. Water was going into my ears. "Jude!" I heard. It was my angel coming to take me to heaven. I knew it. I knew I was dead. I tried to call out to him but it was no use. My voice wasn't there. "Oh, my god! No, Jude! No, no, no, no! Please don't do this to me. Jude, my love, wake up!" I heard his dry sobs but there was nothing I could do.

The angel held me close to his body. I tried to get out of the water that kept dragging me deeper and deeper in. Then suddenly, all the pain stopped. I was numb. I tried to breathe but I choked on the water. I opened my eyes as I finally surfaced and I saw Tommy looking at me. His face was full of agony. I gasped, finally being able to breathe. "Jude," he whispered pushing my hair out of my face.

I blinked a couple of times trying to focus on him. I saw Shay and Kwest dragging something on the ground and walking out of the academy. "Tommy?" I questioned

"Jude!" he said and I could faintly see him smiling. "You're still alive!"

Alive? How could I be? I tried to move but something heavy held my leg down. I groaned and tried to clear my blurry vision. Suddenly, there was something pulling on my head. I closed my eyes and hissed. Something was tugging on my scalp. "She has a broken leg, and two cracked ribs," I heard Darius say. "Other than that, it's just a bunch of big cuts and bruises. She should be fine."

"Tommy," I moaned.

"Sh, I'm here Jude," he assured. "I'm not going anywhere."

The pain in my scalp completely disappeared when another took over. My neck was on fire. It was traveling through my body, and I could hardly breathe. I started to pant and thrash my body. I saw Tommy's scared face as he tried to calm me down. Could they not see the fire? Why wasn't anyone putting out? I screamed as it got worse. It felt like the blood in my veins was growing deadly cold. I might've been alive, but I was dying. "Put it out!" I shouted.

"Jude?" he asked with agony dripping from his voice.

"Please! Put out the fire! Stop the pain!" I screamed out.

"Darius!" Tommy shouted.

I heard a gasp of someone else in the room. "He bit her," I heard a woman say. It was Sadie. Sadie was here to. I started to cry as the pain got worse. "Tommy, you have to do it."

"No!" he growled.

"There may be a way to save her," Darius said. "You'd have to suck out the venom."

"D…I don't think I can do that."

"It's your choice Tommy, but either way I can't do it. I have to finish stitching her head."

I saw Tommy nod and go to my neck. He was so hesitant, that he stopped half-way for a couple of seconds. His cool lips made the pain even worse and I thrashed my body as best as I could to try to get him to stop. Sadie came up to me and held my legs effortlessly and I couldn't move. I wanted him to stop. It hurt so much. Why wouldn't he stop? Soon, the pain subsided and the coldness of his lips were an actual comfort. I sighed in content and his lips were gone from my neck.

Sadie released my legs and I could hear her heels click on the wooden floor. Nothing was pulling at my head anymore either. I moaned. I wanted to go to sleep. I felt so exhausted. "Is it all out?" I heard Darius ask. His voice seemed farther away than before. It wasn't as clear. I wasn't sure if it was because he had moved, or because I was slowly drifting away into sleep.

"I think so," Tommy responded. "I can taste the poison in my mouth."

I felt around for Tommy and found his arm. I gripped it tightly making sure there was no way he could leave—even though I knew he could get out of my grip easily. I moaned again laying my head against his cold, hard, chest. "Tommy," I said.

"I'm right here, Jude," he reassured me.

"We need to get her to the hospital, quickly," Darius said as I heard the double doors open.

"No, I don't want to move," I whined. "I want to go to sleep."

"It's ok honey, I'll carry you," Tommy said as he picked me up gently. "Just go to sleep. I love you."

"I know," I sighed. Then I drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------------

I woke up in a room with white walls, white floors, and white ceilings. I had never seen so much white in my life. I shivered wonder why I was so cold. Then I realized someone was in the bed with me. I turned and saw Tommy. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't pretending to sleep or anything. It looked like he was in deep thought. I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek and his eyes snapped open. I smiled at him. "Hey there handsome," I whispered.

"Jude, my darling, your awake," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Awake?" I asked. "How long have I been out?"

He shrugged. "About three days," he said.

"Three days!" I exclaimed. He put a finger over my lips and shushed me.

"It's ok, your better now. That's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I heard some beeping and realized it was a heart monitor. I was in a hospital. I hated being in hospitals. I finally looked down at my body. I had a cast around my leg, and my ribs were rapped around in an ace bandage tightly. I sighed and laid my head back down on the flat pillow. My head was throbbing trying to remember exactly what happened. I remember writing a note to Tommy. But I didn't remember what it had said. I also remembered running a fairly long distance to somewhere. I was meeting someone, but whom?

I groaned and closed my eyes as I tried to put a face to the unknown person in my memory. Then I saw red eyes shining in the darkness and Hunter's face appeared in my mind. I gasped loudly finally putting the missing pieces back together. I wrote a note telling Tommy I was going to meet Hunter; to not follow me or try to find me. In my mind, I saw Hunter's fang revealed to me and him going for the kill. I felt his teeth sink into me and I blacked out. So, how was I here? How come I wasn't a vampire? I knew I wasn't because, according to the heart monitor, my heart was still beating. I looked at Tommy with a confusing gaze. Everything was coming in my head so fast, I was getting overwhelmed. I leaned against him as I tried to collect everything one at a time.

He held me tightly as if I was going to fall off the bed. I thought I was if I didn't get my head to stop spinning. I finally took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Hunter," I whispered. "What happened to him?"

Tommy lowered his gaze away from me momentarily and then looked back at me. He sighed and said, "Shay and Kwest took care of him. He won't bother us anymore; I promise."

I lowered my gaze like he had just done. "Oh," I said. Realization came in. They had killed him. I shook my head and put it back on his chest. I didn't want to think about that right now. I sighed again as my head eased against his cool skin. Then I picked up my head thinking about Stuart. "Wait, what about Stuart? Does he know I'm in the hospital? What's my story?" I rambled with different questions to Tommy and he laughed thinking it was cute.

I hit him in the chest knowing it didn't do a thing to him. "Stop laughing," I said unable to hide my own smile. "I'm serious, what do I say to people?"

I sat up on the bed taking me with him. "Well," he started. "D told your parents that you were in a hotel, and you fell down some stairs, and went through a window." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me. That sounds a little too ridiculous."

"For you, I don't think so." He shook his head saying it.

I looked at him shocked. I opened my mouth to protest but shook my head instead and kissed him quickly. He was right. "So, is Stuart freaking out?" I asked him biting my lower lip.

He nodded slowly. "So is Victoria," he said quickly that I almost didn't catch him. Almost.

"Victoria?" I asked with a gasp. "My mom is here!"

That was an interesting conversation when my mom and dad came in to visit me. I told them what happened, to get the story straight. My mom tried to convince me to move back with her, but I assured her it was a momentarily lapse of judgment. I just told her that Tommy and I had gotten into a really bad argument and broke up, but he went to apologize and went all the way to Santa Barbara to find me. I know she was a little upset, but she put on a brave face. After D checked me out and my parents were convinced that I was ok, Tommy came back into the room.

He smiled at me and sat on the chair next to the bed. I looked at him with a questionable look. "I have a question for you," I said as Tommy took my hand.

He squeezed my hand and smiled even wider. "And what's that my dear?" He asked.

"Why did you just let it happen?" I asked seriously. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "D told me that you sucked the venom out of me when Hunter bit me. Why didn't you just let it be?"

"Because, as much as I would want to spend eternity with you, I don't want you to have my life," he sighed. "It's not as wonderful as you might think it is Jude. It's a gift and a curse. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to think that this is what you want."

"And how do you know what I want?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know what you need. And you need a normal human life."

"You are all I need," I whispered.

Tommy shook his head. "It's not right, and I'll do whatever I can in my power to make it false."

My eyebrows raised in realization. I knew why he was so upset now. I knew why he was nervous about my prediction. "Sadie saw it didn't she? She saw me…and you…and everything."

"She's wrong," Tommy growled.

I shook my head at him. "You would never catch me betting against Sadie," I chuckled at him trying to lighten the mood.

"Sadie isn't always right," he explained. "She saw you dead, and that didn't happen."

I felt my eyelids droop a bit. They had given me medication earlier for the pain, and said it might make me drowsy. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow. Tommy smiled slightly and kissed my temple as I drifted off sleep slowly. He caressed my cheek and I smiled leaning into his touch. "Tommy," I moaned slightly.

"Yes my love?" He replied.

"I'm betting on Sadie," I said and finally drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Alright, I just fnished the epilogue!! Go me!! yay!! -lol-. I'll try to get that up, but I'm not doing it tonight. Or this morning I should say. But it's actually done!! So, it's ok. Won't take another two and half months to put up. -lol- PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Sneak Peek-Epilogue: **

_Yes, that's right. I, Jude Harrison was going to a high school prom. It's not that I minded dances but I wasn't really good at dancing at all. But, Tommy convinced me to go with him and I decided to make him happy. But after a day with Sadie playing dress up at the mall I was actually becoming more and more excited. Honestly, how many people would be jealous to see me enter that gym with none other than Tommy Quincy? I secretly enjoyed the envious looks I would get from the other girls._

_-----------------------------------_

_"You sure you want this?" He asked._

_"Yes, I truly do," I said honestly._

_He smirked and I closed my eyes. "Ready?" I nodded. I suddenly felt his lips brush my neck._


	21. Epilogue

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
dude i can't bleev tht i FINALLY finsihed this story. i know it took me a while and now ima cry bc it's over...i loved writing it! btw...twilight fans..breaking dawn august 2!! woot woot!! -lol- so anyways, this is the last chapter..actually the eiplogue..and it's not very long, but i hope you guys like it!! bc i had fun writing it. so here it goes...

* * *

Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I heard the doorbell ring. I had a beautiful dress on that Sadie helped me with. It was black and pink and went down to my knees. It was also spaghetti strapped. I put on a shawl over my shoulders, grabbed my purse, and went downstairs. My hair was up in a neat bun with gems in it. I walked down the stairs slowly hearing my heels click in every step I took. I stopped midway seeing Tommy and Stuart talking. They both looked up when I cleared my throat and smiled at me. I smiled back at them and met Tommy at the bottom of the stairs.

He shook Stuart's hand and I kissed my dad goodbye on the cheek. We hurriedly went to Tommy's viper and I settled myself inside. I turned on the radio and started to sway my body to the music. Tommy laughed at me and I convinced him that I had to work on my dance moves before I would step foot in that gym. Yes, that's right. I, Jude Harrison, was going to a high school prom. It's not that I minded dances, but I wasn't really good at dancing at all. But, Tommy convinced me to go with him and I decided to make him happy. But after a day with Sadie playing dress up at the mall, I was actually becoming more and more excited. Honestly, how many people would be jealous to see me enter that gym with none other than Tommy Quincy? I secretly enjoyed the envious looks I would get from the other girls.

Tommy gently grabbed my wrist and put a beautiful, white rose, corsage on it. I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed my cheek and we were off to the prom. I bounced my leg up and down in anticipation. As we entered the gym hand and hand, everyone's eyes were looking at us. I saw the guys and girl jealous of what they saw. Jamie and Kat were the first to approach me without fake grins on their faces. After a couple minutes of talking to the couple, Tommy grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I took a deep breath hoping this wouldn't cause chaos of any kind. Knowing my I would've probably tripped over air and knocked Tommy over somehow. Then it would be a domino effect. He realized my hesitation and chuckled. He lifted me up on his feet and started to sway with the music. I laughed as he spun me around.

Soon, I was brave enough to try it on my own. He put me down and I took one more deep breath before following the music with my feet. To my surprise—and half the people in the school—I moved gracefully around the dance floor. I smiled at Tommy and he smiled back with his teeth glistening. I couldn't believe I was actually having fun at a dance. After a couple more hours of dancing, socializing, and eating the finger snacks, Tommy and I went to the beach and took a walk along the shore. The ice cold water tickled my feet and I giggled as I took off my heels and held in my hand. We were silent for a while until he took out a small blanket. We both sat in comfortable silence for a while.

I grabbed his hand gently looking at the waves silently wondering if I should ask the question that has been on my mind. "So," I started. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "This was really nice. Thank you."

Tommy smiled at me. "I'm glad you had fun," he said kissing my nose.

I giggled. Then my face turned serious as I looked out at the waves again. "Has Sadie's vision about me changed yet?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head. I bit my lower lip. "So, you mean it still may happen?" He nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately," he whispered out into the ocean.

"Tommy, I want this more than anything," I told him. "I want to be with you for eternity. I promise you, this is what I want. This is what I _need_."

He looked at me and smirked. "Is that really what you want?" I nodded. "Fine then." I looked at him strangely and suddenly he kissed me gently and sweetly. I held onto his shoulders about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. He started to kiss my jaw line, then placed his lips on my neck. "You sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes, I truly do," I said honestly.

He smirked and I closed my eyes. "Ready?" I nodded. I suddenly felt his lips brush my neck. He laughed as he lifted up his head from my throat. I stared at him wondering what he was laughing about. "You really didn't think I would give in that easily, did you?"

I smiled sadly and shrugged. "Wishful thinking, I guess."

He laughed again and kissed my cheek. "I love you Jude Harrison."

"I love you, too, Tom Quincy."

Then he placed a tender kiss on my neck.

* * *

alright tht's it. yea yea yea..i know ya'll are disappointed but i liked how it end. and NO i am NOT doing a new moon instant star. dont think i could do it. -lol- but thanks for all my reviewers and the wonderful comments you left me. love you all..look out for my next story Remember When..coming to a fanfic near you...love ya'll!!

mypassionatemusician


End file.
